Identity Crisis
by Avalin Rose Ellyot
Summary: My name is the Raven. It wasn't always the Raven, but then again I haven't always been me. This is the story of a girl who wakes up in a odd place. This is the story of a Timelady who doesn't understand her own purpose. This is the story of the man, the box, and the years that finally show her that her lives are important.
1. Realizations

**Hallo gorgeous people. First fic! Yay! Please read and review!**

**Disclaimer: anything familiar isn't mine.**

I'd like to start out by saying that none of this was my fault. If you have to blame anyone blame Jack. It's usually Jack.

Now that we've sorted that out, it's backstory time. Hey, don't you start whining, you little Sycoraxian scum! You people need to know this crap. Anyway it was my 13th birthday, December 22, 2014. It was like midnight or something, and I was positively crushed. I'd just re-watched 'The End of Time P. 2' and was sobbing. Yeah, I'd watched Matt Smith, but I was in love with my Doctor. I mean c'mon, that hair? Perfection.

But yeah, I was really, really not ok. I went downstairs for a glass of water. After making sure I only had one shadow (a constant fear of mine since 'Silence in the Library') I grabbed my drink and bounded back up the stairs. The laptop was on my top bunk, but the screen had gone black even though it was charging and I'd only been gone for like, a minute and a half.

I rubbed my finger over the touchpad, like one does when trying to wake their completely unreasonable laptop, but nothing happened. I shrugged it off, and because I had family Christmas the next morning I decided to go to sleep. Yes, I know, I'm going quite fast. I dislike backstories as much as you do. Anyways, I fell asleep in my bed and woke up not in my bed.

I still don't know exactly where I was. It was London though, and not exactly the nicest part of town, so if that narrows it down for you then fine. So, I wake up on this really disgusting couch in this little wood shack in a place absolutely unfamiliar. I mean, it's not like it was a few blocks from my house. I live in Oklahoma, USA, which, in case you're not fond of geography, is like a whole frikkin ocean away from London, England. At first I was like "Frikkin freak, I've been freaking kidnapped. Time to go beat the crap out of some little freaking morons!" (As you can see, my vocabulary narrows in a crisis.) Then I was like "Son of a biscuit eater, the freaking door ain't freaking locked, those crap headed morons."

Suddenly I realized something else was very wrong. It didn't slowly dawn on me; it basically jumped up wearing a name tag, danced on my nose, and hit me on the head with a frying pan. It wasn't the fact that I was in Great Britain, or the fact that according to the newspapers strung about the place it was 2006, no, it was the fact that if I listened very closely, I could hear two hearts thumping wildly in my chest.


	2. Face Plants and Game Plans

**Wow, considering I've started writing this 2 ½ minutes after posting the first chapter and it already having 4 views I decided to go "YAYYYYYY SOMEONE FRIKKIN READ IT!" and write more… =) I might overload this fanfiction with updates… sorry! I also do not own anything Who related, because if I did Ten wouldn't have to go…**

'Bum bum bum bum, bum bum bum bum,' over and over and over. I decided to ignore it, because I was perfectly fine with being sane. Instead I concentrated on why I had two hearts. '_Well the fact that you're a 78 year old Timelord might explain it, you stupid idiot,' _I thought to myself. '_Wait, 78?! Nope. Nope nope nopity nope nope. You're 13, dimwit.' _ Actually, the fact that I accepted the fact that I was a Timelord in a hearts* beat just shows that I was in to deep.

Anyways, at this point I decided that whatever was happening was a dream. I mean honestly, a Whovian goes to sleep after watching Doctor Who and freaking out over Who related fears then having a Doctor Who dream isn't that far-fetched. I smiled, all smug because I realized it was all a dream therefore beat the game. _'Isn't there a thing about being able to control lucid dreams? Frik yeah, I'm flying!' _ I thought.

Please refrain from laughing at this next part, or I may have to rip out your spinal cord. Seriously, I'll do it. Anywho, I stood up on the couch and was about to jump when a part of my mind I have absolutely no control over thought, _'Oh way to go, Captain Senseless. You've been a Timelord for a total of 6 minutes and you're already going to regenerate.' _ I laughed and ignored the thought, jumping with my arms spread out like Super Man. Obviously, I face planted on the tattered carpet. "Ow…" I said once I could breathe again.

After that little experience I came to the shocking conclusion that what was going on was, in fact, real. I decided to get my act together. "I'm a Timelord, and there are no Timelords in real life, or at least not my real life," I said. I looked around and picked up some of the newspapers on the floor. The newest one was from December 22, 2006. I think I've already mentioned this, BUT I WAS IN FRIKKIN 2006! It was not ok. The paper talked about the launching of the Guinevere 1, and Harriet Jones, the new Prime Minister. "Ooooook then, so I'm in the Doctor's universe, probably the 23rd of December, and in two days there's going to be a massive space invasion. Thank Rassilion that Timelords don't have A-positive blood," I muttered under my breath.

I sat down and pulled out the scraps of paper I always keep in my pajama pants pockets (for, ya know, midnight eureka moments) and wrote down every relevant Doctor Who fact I knew. Then I decided to come up with my game plan.


	3. Check That Off the List

**Hallo gorgeous people! I'm really on a roll today, aren't I? I've had a block for my 'Sometimes there are Miracles' story, so all my time and creativity has been poured into these little-bity chapters. *silent sobbing* I have no life. If you recognize it in any way, shape, or form it most likely doesn't belong to me.**

**Oh! And I forgot the footnote* in my other chapter. So here it is: *see what I did there ;))) I'm so clever.**

**Also, this first part of the chapter is the Gameplan Checklist, so no dialogue (halle-frikkin-lujah)**

My Amazing Plan Checklist

Step 1: Find a more secure location to spend two more nights in.

Step 2: Get food, because I am a 78 year old teenager who needs to eat.

Step 3: Get just enough money to buy gloves, because Timelords have touch-telepathy, and I'd rather not hear the thoughts of everyone I accidently brush into.

Step 4: Somehow become acquainted with Mickey Smith and/or Jackie Tyler.

Step 5: Meet the Doctor and Rose after the big plane fight thing.

Step 6: Try not to give away any major details on what is going to happen in the future

I finished my list and rubbed my hands to warm them up. My plan seemed to be a whole lot of hoping for something to happen. I knew some stuff, though. I knew that Jackie lived Powell Estate, and that the Doctor and Rose would arrive there the next day. I also knew how I could make money.

I love to sing, and I'm quite good. I mean, not famous good, but gets-the-lead-in-school-plays good. I gathered my 5 belongings and left the shack, looking for a busy street corner. I found one relatively quickly. I struggled to make my hair look presentable, running my long fingers through my pixie cut. Then I gave myself a 1-2-3-4 beat and sang my heart out.

Confession: I probably shouldn't have sung Someone Like You, or Wrecking Ball, or Demons but I did anyway. If you ever find yourself in that universe, just know I SANG THEM FIRST! MWAHAHA ADELE! Oh well. But yeah, I sang every song on my phone's playlist, from Lady Antebellum to Rihanna. Soon I had a pretty good audience, and people were actually tipping me! For singing Viva La Vida on the pavement! How awesome is that? People really loved Let It Go, which I found absolutely hilarious. I was like "In 5 years, you people will want people to let it go," I mumbled as people dropped their money into plastic sack.

Soon I had enough money to not only buy gloves, but a pre-used coat too. It felt nice to have something covering my half bare arms. I slept on the old couch in the shack that night. The next day I decided to go to a soup kitchen for food, and as I walked in for my breakfast I literally bumped into Jackie Tyler. I am not even pulling your leg. I was just walking in, and BOOM! There was Jackie, about to shout at me until she saw what poor condition I was in.

"Oh my! Look at you! Aren't you a right mess?" she asked, going into full on Momma-Mode. I smiled up and gave her my best 'Please oh please help me ma'am?' "Sorry! I was j-just going to get some f-food," I said, making sure to shake and shiver. "You poor dear! Where are your parents?" she asked, looking at me with concern. "Haven't got any ma'am," I said, milking the poor orphan act for all it was worth. "Well then," she said looking down at me with a smile, "why don't you come with me?"

**Dear Bookgeek890,**

**I'm sorry this is so much like your fanfiction! Yours is soooo much better! Have an internet cookie to know I'm really sorry!**

** Pleasedonotkillme,**

** Avalin Rose**


	4. New Universe, New Name

**Merry Christmas darlings! I know should be talking to my relatives or something, but I really suck at being a human so I decided to write instead!**

**I honestly don't think you people understand how much you mean to me. You guys are what get me up in the morning. (Except, ya know, this morning, presents and bacon got me up this morning.)**

As I followed Jackie back to her house, I tried to keep from completely fangirling. Seriously though, it took effort. _'Holy frikkin cow, I'm actually going to meet the Doctor! __The__ Doctor! Not a cosplayer, not a doppelganger, not even an actor, but __**THE FRIKKIN DOCTOR**__!' _I screamed in my head. I was very glad that I was wearing gloves, because all the people I bumped into probably would've had a stroke. I was smiling so bright, if you off all the lights in London my grin probably could've lit the whole city.

I noticed Jackie giving me odd look, probably for seeming so happy even though it was Christmas Eve and I was homeless. "Oh, sorry miss. I'm just really happy to not have to go back to my little shack," I said, trying to be polite as non-humanly possible. "So, you don't seem like you're from around here," she said. I looked at the ground and mumbled, "You have no idea." Funnily enough, I didn't know if I was talking about being from another universe or from Gallifrey.

In my mind, two realities were crashing in like waves on the beach. One where I was a 13 year old girl who'd always lived on Earth and one where I was a 78 year old Timelord who somehow escaped from Gallifrey's time lock. They were both true, but that did not help with my confusion. I decided to carry on the conversation Jackie had started.

"Yes ma'am. I'm from America," I said, pulling my coat around me tighter. The wind had started to blow, and I was really, really, really cold. "You don't have to call me ma'am. I never liked being called that, not even by my own daughter," Jackie laughed. My eyebrows shot up at the mention of Rose. "You have a daughter?" I asked, already knowing the answer. "Yeah, my little Rose. She's 19. I don't think she's coming home for Christmas though. Shame, I think you two'd get on nicely," she replied.

We turned the corner and came upon a little garage shop. "Mickey!" she yelled into the hot work room. Suddenly Mickey Smith was running out to greet us. "Mickey, has there been any sign of the Doctor?" she asked, with hope practically pouring from her eyes. "Nope. Hey, who's this, Rose's replacement?" he asked, giving me a look. Jackie hit him on the arm. "No! This is, ummmm, what's you name dear?" Jackie questioned, realizing I'd never introduced myself. I fumbled around for a second, trying to come up with a half-decent name. "Raven, Raven Hensley," I said, putting together my nickname and my best friend's name.

About two hours later Jackie was making us some dinner. I'd taken a shower, and was drying out my hair. All of a sudden I heard the wheezing and groaning sound I'd been hoping for since I'd arrived. "Rose!" she cried and ran out of the house. I decided to stay inside while they had their happy reunion, not wanting to draw any attention to myself. Unfortunately, I somehow managed to. After the Doctor told the two humans Merry Christmas, I looked up into my window. He raised a single eyebrow and promptly passed out.


	5. No Privacy in my own Mind

**Heyyyyyyy y'all, how you guys doing? I'm doing fine, thanks for asking ;)**

**I do not own Doctor Who (if I did Whoffle would be canon)**

**Raven's thoughts are **_normally italicized_**, and the Doctor's are **_**boldly italicized.**_

I mean, I knew he was going to faint, but why'd he have to faint after looking at me? Honestly, some people have no manners. After he collapsed, I ran down to help carry him to Rose's room. The young companion's confusion flashed on her face when she saw me, but shrugged off her curiosity for later. May I just say, for how skinny he is Ten is not light as a feather! It took twenty minutes and running into the hand rail 6 times to get him up those stairs!

Once we had the Doctor tucked away safe though, Rose started on me. "Who are you and why are you in my house?" she asked, trying to be polite but so obviously exhausted that her patience was wearing. "My name is Raven Hensley, I'm a homeless orphan, and your mother said I could stay the night here," I explained, rushing through it all quite quickly.

'_**Liar,'**_ a familiar voice said in my head. I most likely jumped a mile when I heard that, because can I explain, it scared the Gallifreyan s*** out of me. _'Excuse me Mr. Snooze, but this is my head!' _I mentally yelled at him. I could actually feel him rolling his mind's eye at me. _**'Teenagers, same everywhere,'**_ he thought before leaving. Rose looked at me funny, and I understood that I had been staring at the 900 year old man with my hands on my hips.

"Oh, sorry, zoned out there for a second," I said, trying to regain my composure. I anxiously fingered my hair, nervous about what Rose would say next. "Sorry! I-I didn't know," she said, looking as tense as I did. We kinda just sat there, two teenage girls with a crush on a 900 year old alien. Well, actually, I wasn't really an actual teenager, and I was the same species as him so completely forget that last statement. Rose seemed to not want to carry on the (very) awkward silence, so with a confused grin and a nod she left the room.

'_**Ok then, now that Rose's gone, do you want to tell me who you are really, and how and why you're here?' **_he asked, causing me to jump another mile. _'Jesus f***ing Christ, stop doing that!'_ I yelled at him, _'You need some sort of cat bell collar!' _he felt him laughing then giving me a scolding look. _**'Don't swear,'**_ he said. I laughed out loud. _**'Now, back to the question: who are you really?' **_I decided that the less he knew the better. _'None ya, and his best friend business,' _I started, _'So, if we're done with the interrogation, I think you might need your rest. Tootle-loo!' _I though rather harshly, and stormed out of the room. "I came here to talk but I'm honestly feeling so attacked right now," I laughed to myself under my breath.

I realized something in that short conversation. If I was going to pull off my act, I was going to have to be careful in my thoughts. I didn't want to accidently spill any information on the future. It was going to be harder than I thought.


	6. No More Secrets

**I hope you all had a good Christmas or whatever holiday you celebrate. And to all of you in the SPN fandom, I am sincerely sorry for you amazing people's losses. Don't let that monster get you down.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, not even the computer. (It's the schools and they let my teacher parents use it)**

I sat and moped through the whole alien attack. I didn't freak out when people went up on the roof, didn't scream when the others realized they were about to jump. When Rose pulled me into the TARDIS I didn't gasp, though incredibly impressed. I tried to keep my mind blocked to nosy Doctors. I did decide to speed things up a bit though, purposely spilling the tea into the grates when no one was looking.

That meant I was in the TARDIS when the Doctor awoke. The tea did something I knew he'd explain later, but it worked. The Doctor opened his eyes slowly, and then jumped up. "Oh! Hello, I'm the Doctor. You must be 'Raven'. Anyways, come on, let's go see what trouble Rose and Mickey have got themselves into now," he said in his happy voice. Though I did notice some sarcastic emphasis on the word Raven. I smiled and rolled my eyes. He walked towards the door, and opened it, saying those 4 words that twisted my heart. "Did you miss me?"

The Doctor strolled out, looking oddly perky. He re-introduced himself, and I stifled a giggle at the thought of what he was about to ask Rose. But instead of asking her, he turned and asked me. "Now, first things first, be honest, how do I look?" I opened my eyes wide, certainly not expecting this. "Uhhhhh, your skinny, like toothpick skinny, and your hair's very sticky-uppy," I said, wanting to be just a tad original. "Am I," he said pausing for effect, "ginger?" I laughed out loud hearing him say that.

"Hey! What's so funny?" he asked. I pulled myself up and calmed down. "Nothing, nothing at all. And no, you're a bit brown-ish. Kinda like cardboard," I said, before dissolving into another fit of giggles. "Ah, I wanted to be ginger. I've never been ginger. And you!" he yelled, spinning towards Rose, "Rose Tyler, fat lot of good you were! You gave up on me! Oooh, that's rude! Is that the kind of man I am now? Rude and not ginger…" I lost it there. It was over. I was practically rolling on the floor of a Sycoraxian space ship.

Everyone, human, Timelord, or Sycorax was staring at me. "Who are you people?" the alien leader asked. I quickly stood straight up, and smiled. "I am Raven Hensley. I'm a Timelord. I'm from the planet Gallifrey in the constellation of Kasterborous. I'm 78 years old, and I'm going to be quiet now because I quite like this form and I'd rather you not shoot me," I said, adding in that last part due to the raised weapons around the hall.

Rose, Mickey, and Harriet Jones (Prime Minister ;) ), were all looking at me in shock. Gave them all a sly look and said "What? You can't expect a girl to keep secrets forever."


	7. A Fightin' Hand

**Considering I didn't update yesterday, and I am INCREDIBLY bored here's another installment of the Fanfiction that you read because none of the ones you actually like have updated! IDENTITY CRISIS**

**Disclaimer: I still don't own Doctor Who**

Can I just say, I was glad as h*** that I was with Rose instead of, say, River. I would've been ducking a smack with her or her mother. Instead, I got a look of 'what the bloody freaking h***?!' and a few dropped jaws. "You're a wHAT?" Mickey yelled and I turned to face him, grinning like a lunatic. "Hey Mickey Mouse, go get your ears checked," I said, using Captain Jack's nickname for him.

The Sycorax got over their shock quicker and swiftly turned back to the uncharacteristically quiet Doctor. "Who exactly are you?" their leader asked. "Well, that's the question," the Doctor replied. "WHO ARE YOU?" the Sycorax yelled. "I DON'T KNOW!" the Doctor answered.

"See that's the thing. I'm the Doctor, but beyond that, I just-just don't know. I literally do not know who I am. It's all untested. Am I funny? Am I sarcastic? Sexy? Am I all misery, life and soul? Right handed, left handed, a gambler, or a fighter, or coward, or a traitor, or a liar, or a nervous wreck? By the evidence I certainly got a gobble. And how am I going to react when I see this? A great, big, threatening button," he said, ending his speech. I almost clapped for him.

He went on about buttons and blood control, babbling in a way only the Doctor can. I had kinda zoned out until I heard him say one of my favorite Doctor Who lines in history. "Or, I challenge you!" he yelled, hoisting his sword in the air. I smiled. This next part had been my favorite. As he yammered on I was basically fangirling. They ran outside and as the Doctor and the Sycorax locked swords I cheered and clapped.

When the alien leader got the Doctor on the ground ii hid my face in my hands, knowing what was about to happen. There was a slice and a scream, and when I looked up there was the Doctor, staring at the bloody stump in wonder. "You cut my hand off!" he yelled. I almost snorted, but contained myself. "And now I know what kind of man I am. I'm lucky. Because, quite by chance, I'm still within the first 15 hours of my regeneration cycle. Meaning I have just enough residual cellular energy to do this," he said, and I stared in awe as slowly but surely, he grew a new hand.

"Witch craft," the Sycorax said. The Doctor only grinned and said the most badass thing in history, "Timelord." Rose rapidly grabbed and tossed the Doctor a new sword, yelling "Doctor!" The Doctor smiled and laughed. "So I'm still the Doctor then?" he asked. Rose's reply was happy, like she'd just found her long lost best friend, "No arguments from me!" The Doctor twirled the blade in his hand, giving the red creature a cocky smirk. "You wanna know the best bit? This new hand," he said, pausing just long enough for an idea to rush through my brain. "It's a fightin' hand!" I chorused along with him. I couldn't help myself. Really, I swear I tried.

He over powered the extraterrestrial, and knocked him to the floor. "I win," he said. The Sycorax looked up at him in defeat, saying "Then kill me." "I'll spare your life if you take this champion's command," the Timelord started, "leave this planet, and never return. Whatta you say?" The monster gasped, "Yes." The Doctor however did not believe him. "Swear on the blood of your species!" he yelled, pushing his weapon into the beast's throat. "I swear!" it said. "There we are then, thanks for that. Cheers big fella!" the Doctor said, suddenly all happy again. We congratulated him, and headed back to earth.


	8. The Breeze and the Fire

**Happy Random Monday! Hope you all are having a marvelous day!**

**Disclaimer: I do no**t** own Doctor Who, but I do own Raven. She is my baby!**

**Also: If you want a character in this fic to have your name, please tell me it in the review box!**

As Rose, Mickey, and the Doctor gave hugs to Jackie, I stayed by the Prime Minister. I don't know what came over me, but I decided there would be no attack on the Sycorax. Not if I could help it. "I know what you and Torchwood are planning. Don't do it. You just found the Doctor again, don't go and lose him," I told Harriet Jones. She looked at me in shock. "I thought Timelords were only touch telepaths," she said, staring at my gloved hand. I gave her my best 'Oncoming Storm' look, showing her I meant business. "Yes we are, but I'm not using telepathy. I'm a psychic. I can see the results of those actions, and if you wish to stay in office I would cancel those guns," I said.

The politician looked nervous. "Is that a threat?" she asked. I only smiled. "Times are changing, Harriet. If you want to be Prime Minister during them, you'll do as I say," I said. Then I decided to pull a Doctor and change my tone. "Anyways, merry Christmas!" I told her in my 'harmless teenager' voice. Then I ran over to the Doctor.

'_They're up to something,' _I warned. The Doctor shot me a strange look. I jerked my head in the older woman's direction. _'She's working with Torchwood, you a 1,000 year old idiot!' _I yelled at him mentally. _**'Hey, it's 901. And how did you know I was almost 1,000?' **_he asked me. I rolled my eyes. _'Not the point. Go and keep her Prime Minister-ship from making things go KA-BOOM!' _I said. The Doctor looked at me with an emotion I didn't recognize. Then he walked over I gave her the whole "You humans are drawing attention to yourselves" speech.

When Torchwood called, I gave the Prime Minister one last warning look. When she saw me, there was fear in her eyes. I stepped back, suddenly frightened. Had I already become something people were afraid of? Martha would say that the Doctor was like fire, stand too close and you get burnt. Was I now a flame, dangerous to all I came in contact with?

'_**No. You are not a flame, you are a breeze. You can be freezing and burning and harsh, but most of the time you are gentle and calming, something that all people enjoy,' **_the Doctor whispered in the back of my mind. I was shocked at how much he cared for me, at the concern he had for my self-image. I could tell he wanted me to believe I was a good person. I wanted to believe it too, because if I believed I was good person, maybe I could make him believe he was too.


	9. New Threads

**Hello Darlings! Soooo my Wi-Fi seems to be a bit glitched at the moment, so I might not update as often. I know most of you are like "And she thinks we care?" but I thought I'd say it anyway.**

**Disclaimer: I ontday wnoay octorday howay. (I don't own Doctor Who)**

That beautiful moment was rudely interrupted by the Prime Minister's assistant, I think his name's Adam, telling me that Harriet had re-thought her actions, but if the Sycorax attacked again I would be fully to blame. I simply snorted and waved him off. I was enjoying a pleasant moment, thank you very much. It did dawn on me though, that I had changed history and just saved thousands of lives, and mostly on my own.

Without the whole "six words" bit, we kinda just left. There was hugging and stuff, and then we went back. Jackie and Rose made turkey and potatoes, Mickey went to buy crackers, and the Doctor left to don his pinstripes and trench coat. I followed him, trying to be sneaky, but it didn't work very well. Once we were outside he pivoted and did the whole "Rawr! I'm going to turn around and scare the h*** outta you!" thing. I had to keep myself from slapping him in his Lordly face.

"So, do you want tell me who you really are now?" he asked once I'd stomped and fussed about him scaring me. I put my hands firmly on my hips and gave him my best sass face. "Sorry, no. I'd like to stick with Raven, thanks," I told him, putting so much attitude into it I think I might've partially turned into Donna Noble. "Well then, if you're not going to say your actual name, tell me about yourself. Maybe I can guess," the Doctor pestered on. "Ok, right, I'm a psychic, I'm 78, I'm in my first regeneration, I'm an orphan, and I like to sing. Good 'nough for ya?" I said trying to make it obvious I didn't like this topic.

The Doctor seemed to get the message. "Anyways, we going to your TARDIS? And before you ask, no, I don't have a TARDIS, so drop it," I said playfully. I winked at him, semi flirtatiously. "Yup," he said, popping the "p" again, and my heart fluttered, "I need to get out of this robe." I looked down at my own tee shirt and sweats. "I could go for some new threads," I told him. He gave me that crinkled grin, then knelt over and brushed a kiss on my forehead. I felt the blush rising in my cheeks as we stepped into the magic blue box.

He led me to the changing room, an area as big as my bedroom in Oklahoma full of clothes. I combed around until I found something perfect. A loose blank tank top with bronze buttons, a pair of black and rusty-gold polka dot skinny jeans, a leather jacket, and black high-top converse. No, I didn't just pick those out because I knew he'd like them. Well, that wasn't the main reason. "Raven! Come tell me how this looks!" I heard the Doctor call from his dressing room. I walked in to find the man I'd dreamed about, bent over tying his shoe.

We both looked the other over. "Wow," we said in unison. _**'Isn't that a bit grown up?' **_the Doctor asked. I quirked and eyebrow and smiled. _'You're not my dad,_' I started, '_Now let's go back so your girlfriend can gawk at your new scrubs.' __**'She is **__**not**__** my girlfriend**_," he countered, and with that comment we left the space ship.


	10. Sneaky Peeky Spying

**This is random stuff. Ignore.**

**Hallo darlings! So people are pointing out that RavenxTen (Time Feathers) doesn't work because he is so much older than her, but don't worry, I'm going to solve that problem. Trust me. ;) Also, Tenpetals is a real ship, yet he's over 10 times older than her, so there.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Doctor Who (yet)**

When we walked back into the Tyler's flat, Rose looked like she was going to have a heart attack. The Doctor was looking very, errrr, spiffy. My brain started coming up with various scenarios about how spiffy he looked, and he gave me disapproving look. I felt another blush creep up to me ears. He was old enough to be my grandpa, but all I could think of is how nice it would be to feel his lips on my own.

We popped crackers, ate dinner, then it was time to go back to the TARDIS. The Doctor asked Rose if she would like to continue traveling, and of course she said yes. I did notice her giving me a wary glance as she stepped into the ship. I rolled my eyes. We were going to have to discuss some things later.

"So, now that we're all in here together, time to go over some ground rules. And before you start complaining, Rose has to follow them to," he said, clearly noticing a whine coming on. Instead of speaking though, I turned on my music. I think I've already established that I love music, and there's a respectable list of songs in my head. If I wanted to, I could drone out everything else with a song. So that's what I did. The Doctor had to yell over "Do You Wanna Build a Snowman" to get the rules half way into my brain. Rose looked at us like we were the weirdest people in existence.

When I decided to stop being a little turd, I looked right up at him and smiled. "I know, 'kay Doc? Don't wander off, don't get caught up in big historical events, always turn left, always take a banana to a party, don't blink, ignore the plot holes, bow ties are cool, don't be lasagna," I said. He just looked at me. "Bowties are cool? Don't be lasagna? What does that even mean?" he asked me. For what seemed like the bajillionth time, I winked at him. "I'm psychic, 'member? Let's just say I'm very aware of all of the rules, alright?" I reminded him. He blinked twice and continued on.

"Okay then, off to bed with you two! Big day tomorrow!" the Doctor said. _'Yeah, 'cuz you can skip the small ones,' _I thought to myself. The Doctor smiled. For the first time since I met him I glanced into his thoughts, seeing the things he didn't send to me. I could tell it'd been a while since he'd communicated telepathically with another being. His defenses were not in the best shape. _**'She knows so much! This game she's playing, with the fake names and psychic claims is completely unreasonable. There's no such thing as a psychic!' **_I heard him think. Naturally, I started to panic. _**'And then, we've just met but that way she looks at me, like she's known me for years. It's unsettling,'**_ he thought.

At this point I withdrew from his mind. In a rush I quickly ran from the console area and looked for my bedroom.


	11. Bickering

**Sooo dolls…Happy New Year! I just realized this fic has over 1,000 views. How F****** crazy is that? Thanks to Mad Girl With A Keyboard for all your reviews and suggestions! Have an internet cookie!**

**(0_0)/**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who. I probably never will. If I ever do I'll fire Moffat. No more sunk ships!**

**Warning: I'm completely tired of sticking to canon scripts, so if you don't like that just leave now. I will be (mostly) sticking to canon story lines though.**

"C'mon Sexy, help a girl out," I muttered to the TARDIS as I walked along, looking for my room. Suddenly I walked right into a door. She literally put the door to my room in front of me so I'd walk into it, the sly girl. "Wow, thanks," I grumbled as I opened the door. I immediately regretted sassing the ship. My room was gorgeous.

Three of the walls were the same blue as her exterior, but one seemed to be painted with chalkboard paint. Against one of the blue walls was a giant gold canopy bed. On another were bookshelves that went from floor to ceiling, and a computer desk with a laptop. On the black wall was a window seat, and scattered around the room were Grecian pillars covered in flowers. It was beautiful.

I flopped down on my bed, breathing in the smell of green apples and lavender. I had just barely fallen asleep when I heard the Doctor yell. _**'Hey Raven, we're here!' **_he called into my brain. I was half sleeping and he could see my thoughts so I'm pretty sure the reply he got was _'F*** off, I'm trying to rest you Dalek scum!' _I got up anyways, absentmindedly running my fingers through my hair. I sauntered into the console room just in time to hear Sexy's metallic sneeze.

"You do realize she wouldn't make that sound if you took the breaks off, right?" I asked, yawning and scratching my head. "Yes, but I like that sound," the Doctor answered. Hands on my hips, I smiled. "Where are we?" I asked, stifling a yawn. "Not telling, you'll have to figure that out yourself," the Doctor said. Obviously I knew where we were. I had to make myself keep a straight face at the thought of the Doctor being foxy.

"The Doctor being what now?" he asked. I walked over to him and smacked him in the arm. "You heard me. And haven't we had this conversation before? This," I stopped and pointed at my temple, "is my head. That," I stopped and pointed at his noggin, "is your head. We have our own for a reason!" I finished, being a bit huffy. Suddenly I heard laughter.

Rose was standing in the corner giggling like some girls I know. "What's so funny?" the Doctor and I asked in unison. This just made her laugh harder. "You two bicker like an old married couple! He's hundreds of years older than you, yet you talk to him like he's a child," she finally explained.

"You should meet 11. He really is a child," I mumbled. Both of them gave me an odd look. "What? I speak the truth!" I yelled at them. The Doctor rolled his eyes and walked over to the door. He smiled and said, "C'mon Raven, Rose, Allons-y!"


	12. Story Time, Boys and Girls

Ok gals and guys, here's the last short chapter. It's still going to be longer than usual, but not full length. After this one they're going to be considerably longer, and I'm going to see if I can get New Earth done in 2 parts. *snorting laughter* Yeah, cuz that's gonna happen.

Disclaimer: Doctor Who doesn't belong to me. I really hope you guys know this at this point.

He pushed the door, and it swung open. For a moment I couldn't breathe. I mean, I knew we were on New Earth, on the outskirts of New New York, but just knowing didn't help my state. It's one thing to see another planet on TV; it's another thing entirely to ACTUALLY FRIKKIN BE THERE. I DON'T THINK YOU PEOPLE UNDERSTAND THIS. I REALLY AND TRULY WAS ONE NEW FRIKKIN EARTH WITH THE FRIKKIN DOCTOR! dO YOU KNOW HOW AWESOME THAT IS?!

I stumbled out of the TARDIS, completely in awe. Rose came up and grabbed my shoulders from behind. "It's amazing isn't it?" she asked. I nodded slowly, spinning in wonder. Finally my mouth was able to form a word. "Wow," I gasped. I sniffed the air, smelling the apple grass. _'So this is New Earth,'_ I thought. The Doctor answered me without even looking in my direction. _**'Yup,'**_ he said, popping the "p" even in his head. I giggled like a 9 year old.

"Wait, how'd you know that?" he asked. Rose gave us that look again, the "what the bloody h*** are they going on about?" look. "All she said was wow," she told him. He completely ignored her. "Raven, how did you know this is New Earth? And don't give me any of that 'psychic' nonsense, because I know that psychics don't exist," he said. At that moment I realized how terrifying he must look to his enemies, because I was his friend and I was still about to s*** myself.

I took a few steps back, nearly walking into the TARDIS. She hummed under my fingers, telling me to calm down, to tell him the truth. "I've seen it on television. This is one of my favorite episodes, actually," I rushed out. I did that thing I do where I pull my jacket collar up to cover my mouth because I'm actually really shy. The Doctor cocked an eyebrow, obviously not expecting that answer.

"How've you seen it on the telly? Last I checked we aren't on the telly. We aren't, right Doctor?" Rose asked, very confused. The Doctor made that face, that one where he scrunches his eyebrows together and opens his mouth just barely. I purposely brushed my hand against Rose's, sending her a single message: _'Yeah, he's hot.' _She giggled silently, making a quick nod so I knew she agreed. I winked at her.

"Could you two stop being such girls? And no Rose, as far as I know we are not on the telly. She's not lying though, I can tell that much," the Doctor said. We both stopped laughing when he said this, looking at the ground. I swallowed hard, bracing myself for the confession. "Gather 'round, boys and girls, Miss Raven's going to tell a story," I said, plopping myself down criss cross applesauce on the sweet smelling turf.

As I recounted my tale, Rose and the Doctor's eyes got bigger and bigger until they practically covered their whole faces. They weren't interrupting though, and I was thankful for that. When I finished my story both beings looked at me in disbelief. "So you're telling me you're from another dimension where our whole lives are a television series, and you people are already up to my Twelfth regeneration?" the Doctor asked, running his fingers through his hair. "Uhhhh, yeah…" I said, making sure to leave out the parts about obsessive fangirls and anything to do with Thoschei.

"Oh! And you guys can call me Jadis. That's my real name," I said, staring at the ground. I just knew that this was it. I was too dangerous to keep around. The Doctor'd find me a nice place to live, maybe even convince someone (or something) to adopt me, and then leave. Apparently Mr. Nosy Pants heard my self-pity, because he crawled over an engulfed me in a hug. "I will never leave you behind Jadis. Not ever," he whispered in my ear. I smiled; glad to have that weight off my chest.

"Now," the Doctor started, "about that message I got."


	13. Return of the Bitchy Trampoline

**Here it is guys, the first full chapter. Hang on to your seats, cuz it's a doozy. And in case you haven't noticed, I'm American. Sorry! I do say lots of British-ish words, mostly because you people's culture is simply amazing. So please please please don't be offended, I mean no ill will.**

**Like I said last time, I got immensely bored with canon scripts, and also if a new character was introduced don't you think it'd change some of the line and stuff? So yeah, no hate for that please. And I will probably mix some things out of order, but the plot will be basically the same. So sorry, I'm not very good at this!**

**Disclaimer: Doctor Who is not mine. Jadis/Raven is though. Mine all miiiiiiiine!**

"Wait, whatmessage?" Rose asked, seeming incredibly confused. Although, I would be confused too in her position. At this point I decided to shut my cake hole, knowing that if I opened my mouth a whole legion of spoilers would tumble out. Instead I made a daisy crown and placed it on my head.

"On the psychic paper, it said to come to Ward 26 at the hospital here," the Doctor explained. "And where exactly is here?" Rose asked again. I silently made another crown, sneaking up behind the adult Timelord and swiftly placing it around his spiky hair. "New Earth, year 5 billion and twenty-three, and that," he said pointing to the city, "is New New York." He shook his head and the flower crown fell off. I did a little pout.

"New New York?" Rose questioned. "Yup," the Doctor started, doing his popped "p" thing, "Weeeeell, it's actually the 15th New York since the original, so I guess it'd be New New New New New New New New New New New New New New New New York." Rose just looked at him. "You're so different," she said. He winked at her and said. "New New Doctor."

_'If she knew how new you were she'd have a heart attack,'_ I told him. He just winked at me in reply. "Where's the hospital?" I asked out loud. "If you've already seen this happen, shouldn't you know?" Rose asked. I rolled my eyes. "Trying to go with the flow darling," I told her, my statement absolutely dripping in sarcasm. I laughed and shrugged to show her I was joking.

"See that sky scraper, the one with the green crescent moon?" he asked, "That's the hospital. That moon is the intergalactic symbol for health care," he explained. I nodded. "Okay then," he yelled as he started running towards the building, "Allons-y!'

We got to the hospital and the Doctor complained about a little shop and such, then it was time to get in the elevators. Rose got locked out, and I chuckled to myself thinking about her little excursion. Then the disinfectant came on. I knew it was coming, but it shocked me just the same. "Holy s***! What the h***?! Ahhhh, (insert random cuss words here)!" I yelled. The Doctor looked at me in disapproval. "I look like I was just in a hurricane!" I shouted at him.

The doors opened a few moments later, and the Doctor grabbed my hand like Mufasa hanging onto that cliff. I gave him the Death Stare I used on Carter and Cleo when they were being overly annoying. "I'm not a toddler," I whined. He gave me that face, that face that said "I'm the adult, you're rambunctious teenager, so deal with it." "I don't want you to get hurt," he told me. I rolled my eyes, but admitted to myself that it was really nice to hold his hand. I made sure to blast 'All About That Bass' over that particular thought.

"C'mon, please? Can I go talk to Ja- um Boe?" I said, making sure to cover my tracks. "How do you know about the Face of Boe?" he asked, as if we hadn't just had this conversation. I used my free hand to flick him in the shoulder. "Alternate dimension! Television series! 2014! Ring a bell dimbo?" I asked, obviously irritated. He nodded as if he had just remembered. "Oh. Yeah. Just don't get into any trouble or anything," he told me, like I was the one who got into trouble.

I ran over to Jack, waving my hands around and saying some sort of jumbly explanation to the cat nurse about how I was with the Doctor and so on. She bobbed her head yes and stepped back. _'Hello old man,'_ I said quietly, knocking on the glass softly to wake the sleeping head. He opened his eyes. _'Captain Jack Harkness and you are?_' he asked. I shook my head at his ability to flirt when he was about a billion years old. _'New girl with the Doctor,'_ I started, _'they say you sing ancient songs. Would Beyoncé be included?'_ Jack laughed. _'Oh yes, and Let it Go, and Anaconda,'_ he replied. I snorted.

"Excuse me Miss," the Doctor said, handing the cat lady a glass of water. "Oh there's no need," she answered. "Well, you're the one working," the Doctor explained. "Oh there's not much I do really, other than keeping up his smoke. And I suppose I'm company. Sometimes in my mind I hear him singing, song ancient songs," she said. At the mention of that music I heard Jack as he sang 'I came in like a wrecking baaaaall! I never hit so haaaaard in love!' I joined in and it was basically a Miley Cyrus concert. I did notice the Doctor giving me a few sly glances.

"My friend Rose, I think she might be lost. Could you ask around?" he asked the cat nurse, who I then remembered was called Novice Hame. She left to ask, and when she returned she said there was no news of Rose. So, naturally, we had to go look for her. We ran around a bit, and then bumped into Rose/Cassandra. And then they were kissing. I tried not to squeal, because though Rose was possessed, the Tenpetals ship was sailing before my eyes.

He grabbed her hand and there was more running. Sorry if I'm going fast, it's just I assume you've seen the episode and nothing really changed with me being there so I'm not going to give you a full script. We got down to the flesh farm, which smelled disgusting, and had the whole almost fight thing. Then, and here's the funny bit, we got shoved into those little containment dillies. I got my own, thankfully, but the Doctor was so tall he barely fit in his. They don't show it on TV, but those cubicles are like 6 foot tall. The Doctor had to crouch in his little green box.

Someone let us out, along with the flesh, and guess what? More. Frikkin. Running. I mean seriously, I'm a pale, bony, hates-the-outdoors-and-anything-that-requires-physical-activity, nerdy little fangirl. Running and I, well, we're not the best of friends. We got back to Cassandra's little hid-y whole and there was the whole "give her back to me" thing, and then Cassandra did the thing. The thing that every Whovian loves. She went in the Doctor. Can I just say, the television doesn't give it what its due. And when she said foxy, for the first time since meeting the Doctor, I full out fangirled.

I did all of it. The squishy face that looks like this -)O_O(-, the hair tugging, the random ajklbmashrklj sounds, the high intensity squealing, all of it. Rose and the Doctor/Cassandra just stared at me. Once I calmed down I wiped an invisible tear from under my eye and sighed. "Long story, just go with it flatty," I explained.

Then oh look! The people who are trying to kill us without realizing it! Brilliant. But I had a fabulous idea. _'Doctor? Doctor, can you hear me? I know you're at a bit of an inconvenience right now, but if you could please tell me what the heck to do with your sonic, it'd speed things up a bit,'_ I said. There was a long pause before he struggled to speak back. _**'There's a button on the handle, it's the biggest one, press down on it and point it at whatever you need opening,'**_ he said. "Oi! Lady Trampoline! Give me the Doctor's sonic screwdriver!" I yelled at Cassandra. She fumbled around before tossing it to me. At this point we were already up the ladder. I did as I was told and opened the hatch.

We crawled out and shook off some cat lady. At this point I showed no sympathy for them. What they did to those people was disturbing and utterly wrong. I realized I had messed something up though. Cassandra was supposed to go into one of the sick people, but with my help she didn't have to. Oh well, no big repercussions there. We stumbled out and Rose and Cassandra/the Doctor started arguing. "Both of you shut up!" I started to yell at the two. "Cassandra, if you'd leave him we'd be able to get around much quicker." I said. Sadly Cassandra obeyed. There was only one being left in the room that she could use. Me.


	14. Hugging's Not My Thing

**Hello friends. How are you guys doing? I have a present for all of you who have actually made it to this point: a giant internet taco! Eat up! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything that you might be familiar with. None of it!**

May I just say that it was one of the most painful things in the history of painful things? Imagine getting smashed the head repeatedly by a sumo wrestler with a mallet. Now speed it up to where he (or she, I'm not sumo-sexist) is hitting you so fast it feels like there's no time between each hit. Now multiply that by 1,000,000,000. Now forget all that because what I felt was worse.

I tried to regain control of myself, if only long enough to slap myself and apologize for whatever I was doing. _'Doctordoctordoctordoctordoctor, please help!'_ I tried to cry out, resulting in only more pain. I felt Cassandra rifling through my memories, seeing almost every moment of my existence. I could kind of understand what was happening in the real world, and what I picked up on scared me. She was getting dangerously close to revealing the future, as well as some _**very**_ private things. Finally, right when I was coming close to crumbling entirely, she left.

"Ahhhhhhh!" I screamed as she left, falling to my knees, shaking. The Doctor ran towards me as Rose, who I guessed was the current host of the World's B****iest Trampoline, inspected her nails. He placed his hands on my chest, making sure both of my hearts were working. "Jadis? Jadis, can you hear me?" he said, cupping my face once he was sure I was okay. I nodded slowly, rubbing the sides of my head. "Please, just stick with Raven. Jadis was a little human girl. I'm not her, not anymore," I told him. He engulfed me in a hug, and then helped me to my feet.

We ran back to Ward 26, the Doctor asking me mental questions all the way. _**'Are you ok?' 'Does anything hurt?' 'Can you keep going?' 'Do you need a rest?'**_ on and on and on. I pulled up on my tip-toes and gave him a light running-hug. _'I'm fine, ok? She just un-buried a few hatchets, reminded me of some things better left forgotten. I'm good, honest,'_ I said. This quieted him for a bit, though I was sure he was looking into every one of my thoughts.

We got back to the ward, and the Duke of Manhattan's insane assistant was waiting for us. She started yelling at us, demanding proof that we were healthy. I was sick of it at this point. I broke through the Doctor and Rose and slapped the stupid lady. "Look here, you s*** headed idiot, if we'd been touched we'd be dead! Now open the d*** door!" I yelled at her. The Doctor just stared at me as we were let in.

I suddenly hoped that I hadn't magically been added to the show in our universe, because that little outburst would be in more memes than then Percy's pen. Anyways, I sat around for a bit, waiting for the Doctor to come up with his brilliant plan. I got bored very quickly, and went to talk to Jack. _'Jaaaaaaack, hey Jaaaaaaack,'_ I said. The giant head looked at me with one eye. _'What?'_ he said. His mind-voice was raspy, but underneath it I could hear the sound of the flirty time agent from the Boeshang Peninsula. _'Are you my mummy?'_ I asked, giving him a very sly slybrow. _'If I had legs I'd kick you,'_ was his reply.

I was about to ask how he'd become what he was, a giant grotesque head, when the Doctor had his lightbulb moment and started shouting. "Grab the cure for every disease! Every single one!" he shouted. I quickly grabbed all the little plastic bags I could carry and raced over to the Doctor, tying them onto him. He hopped onto the elevator cable, shouting at Rose/Cassandra to live a little. Just before she jumped, I climbed onto the cord. "You didn't think I'd let you two have all the fun, did ya?" I said as we slid down the metal rope, showering the shaft with sparks.

The Doctor started making his cocktail, telling Cassandra to pull the lever. "Raven, you're with me. The Doctor is in!" he yelled, and he and I leapt into the little compartment. As we stood down there, telling the infected to come to us, I'll admit I was a bit terrified. I mean, I knew the plan would work, but I was scared out of my wits anyways. As soon as the sprayers started working though, I knew it would be okay.

The people started spreading the cure, something I'd never really understood, and the Doctor gave his speech. I'm not going to say the whole thing. Go look it up on YouTube. Then this one girl came up and hugged us, which was incredibly awkward. I greatly dislike being touched by people I don't know. The Doctor nudged me. 'Hug her back,' he said. I rolled my eyes but returned the embrace.

Blah blah blah running, yada yada TARDIS, you know the drill. As we left New Earth there was a crash, and the ship starting spiraling out of control. "C'mon, not now!" I yelled at Sexy. I'd gone on one adventure, and now we were going to come within a millimeter of death. Yay. The craft landed with a thud, not making the normal vworp-ing sound. "Oh s***," I mumbled. The Doctor headed towards the door, opening it with a small creak.

A green light blasted its way inside the TARDIS, hitting a screaming Rose in the chest. The Doctor ran for the fallen companion while I ran out the doors, fists flying in every direction. I didn't care if it was Daleks or Cybermen or Slitheen, it was going to pay for shooting Rose Tyler. Suddenly an unusually strong hand grabbed my wrist, pulling me from my rage.

Standing in front of me was Madame Kovarian, with that smug, arrogant look on her face. She looked at me and said a single phrase, "She's not Melody but she'll do."


	15. A Long Wait

**Hello my beautiful dolls! First off: Sorry for that last cliff hanger! ;D Actually, nope, not sorry at all. MWAHAHAHAHA! I LOVE WATCHING YOU SQUIRM!**

**Second off: Warning! Spoilers for the true identity of River Song! I probably should've put that in my last description too. Oh well. O~O**

**Third off: this chapter contains angst and self-harm, but is InCrEdIbLy important to the story, so I would suggest skipping only that specific part if that stuff ain't your thing.**

**Disclaimer: I *still* don't own Doctor Who! I mean c'mon, really? Why would anyone even think I did? Am I that amazing a writer? *snorting laughter* Nope. Don't worry Moffat, I'm not competition.**

I screamed and kicked, fighting the black-clad woman. "Doctor! Doctor! Stay in the TARDIS! Don't le-" I shouted, being cut off by in the end by a soldier's hand over my mouth. I bit the hand, thrashing and wailing. Someone came towards me with syringe filled with liquid. "Don't worry," a voice said, "it'll only hurt for a second."

I woke up tied to a chair with a gag in my mouth. Surrounding me were soldiers, Headless Monks, and-wait, what? That was all. Soldiers and Headless Monks. One man came closer to me with a gun in his hand. He pointed it at me and shot. Bang, bang, two holes, one in each heart.

I screamed in agony, feeling the blood pouring from the wounds. The air around me was getting hotter and hotter, shimmering with golden light.

Then another gun was shot, and I froze. The regeneration energy seeped out of me, but it didn't change me. Or if it did it did very slowly. Time seemed to become sluggish, as if someone was pulling it through molasses. I stood there for a hundred years, and nothing happened. No help, no rescue, just me standing there, unable to move, energy floating around me.

So I thought. I thought of my life before this anguish, when I was Jadis Lily James, a normal, everyday human.

I had a family when I was human. A mom, a dad, two little twin siblings, and a fluffy, white cat. The twins' names were Cora and Carter, but I usually referred to them as "the gingers" or "my little Ponds". They were both short and freckled, with clear blue eyes, and a mop of unruly red hair. I looked nothing like them. My hair was dark brown, and I'd cut it in an almost boyish style. I was pale as a vampire, with thick, pink lips. I was the dark, mysterious girl who no one understood.

I was bullied in school. And not like "Oh, you're not popular! Sorry!" bullied, like beat up, punching bag, called-me-a-whore, made-me-feel-worthless bullied. Every day from third grade up. One day, in the sixth grade, I cracked. I took the boy who'd been harassing me and shoved him against the wall. I pressed my arm against his neck, revealing the jagged scars that crisscrossed them. "This is your fault! I hate you! All of you! I wish you'd all just die!" I screamed, beating the boy repeatedly in the stomach. A teacher came to pry my shaking body off of his. I sat sobbing in the principal's office, waiting for my mother to come pick me up. After I came back from my suspension, nothing changed. Everyday just the same. More red marks on white skin.

All that time I could've been here. The Doctor saved me too late.

My only friends were Alex and Matti. Those girls were my partners in crime, my two other Musketeers, the additional knights at our round *cafeteria* table. We were inseparable. Teachers ran our names together like we were one person. "JadisAlexMatti, you guys are up next," they'd say, our names melding together. They were my true friends, not some 900 year old man who left me here to die.

What? No, no, no. Not true. The Doctor would never just leave me. He was my friend. And then, after 267 years, I realized the purpose of this slowed-time torture. The longer I was here, the more likely I'd think the Doctor had forgotten me. They hoped my thoughts would turn dark, and someday, in a thousand years, they'd release me and I'd take my revenge. Melody had probably just run away, and they needed a new weapon. Who better to use than I, a new Timelord? If I regenerated I'd be unrecognizable, able to sneak and spy and kill without being known. I understood then that while for me it'd been over a century, for everyone else it'd just been a few minutes, seconds even.

With this knowledge I stayed hopeful. I grew, I matured, I moved on, I accepted, I mastered. I could control my mind perfectly. I knew every secret of Timelord biology. I acknowledged the fact that I was probably never going to see Alex, Matti, Cora, and Carter again, but I knew I would never forget them. Realizing that I could never visit everyone I used to know was terrible, and for a solid two centuries I denied it, crying and screaming over the thought of losing them. But I moved on.

I waited for 778 years. Then, when I was 856, he came. He burst through the door, sonic buzzing, with Amy Pond hot on his heels. The Doctor had returned, but it wasn't _**my**_ Doctor. No, this was Eleven, bowtie askew, floppy hair bouncing as he ran around.

Amy took one look at me and screamed. "Doctor, Doctor! There's a girl!" she cried, everything moving in slow motion. He spun around, waving his screwdriver everywhere. "Raven? Raven! Blimey, that's weird. Wait, wait, wait, yes! I've got it! Oh my head is so stupid!" he yelled, grabbing the laser gun that the soldier had used to freeze me. He buzzed it with his Sonic Screwdriver, and shot it at me. A second later time was moving normally.

I fell to my knees, still glowing. My regeneration was working properly, and I'd had 856 years to think of what I wanted to look like. Regeneration was usually a lottery, but when you had enough time and concentration you could sort of pick what you wanted.

I was in more pain now than ever before, every cell in my body unravelling and rebuilding itself. I screamed bloody murder, the sound becoming higher and higher, almost operatic, when it dropped to a lower sound. Obviously still female, but low. I closed my eyes in the last painful moments, a final wail splitting my lips. The pain subsided, and I cautiously opened one eye. "Ow," I muttered.

**Hahaha, yes. Another cliff hanger! I AM SO EVIL!**

**Oh, and yeah, her name is actually Jadis Lily James. As in Lily and James Potter. Tell me if you actually caught that!**

**;) You know what they say about people who review… Spoilers!**


	16. Just a Little Note

Hallo my gorgeous internet friends! Hears the dilly-oh: I have schoooooool… -_-

You heard correctly, I have school. This means that I as a teenager have SO much crap on my plate such as

~Academic Team

~Play practice

~Managing my dad's basketball team

~HOOOOOOME WOOOOOORK

~Forced social interaction

~Church choir

Anyways, as you can see, I am buuuuusy. This means, sadly, I won't update this story as often, maybe just on weekends. But, do not despair, as I am going to be creating a new story that is basically a series of oneshots about Raven and the Doctor. These will range from fluff to angst, and will be updated much more often.

I love all of you so, so much.

Avalin


	17. An Awkward Reunion

**Hallo people! I am soooo soooo sorry for not updating! Pleeeease do not kill me! I love all y'all.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything Doctor Who related. At all. Thanks.**

**Also, this chapter was co-written by Mad Girl With A Keyboard! Yay for her! =)**

**Aaaaaand, finally, Raven's thoughts are going to be in **_normal italics_** and Bowtie Raven's thoughts are going to be in **_underlined italics_**.**

I stood up shakily, rubbing my temples. "Does it always feel like that?" I asked, grinning. I was British! Finally, finally. I quickly checked my arms and legs, but I didn't get to do much else, because the Doctor raced over to me, holding me by the shoulders.

"Goodness, Raven, it's you! Except, you're younger. Oh, I missed this version of you!" he said, smiling. I smiled back before I remembered all that had happened. His smile was replaced by an expression of pain when I slapped him.

"Don't you sweet talk me! I was sitting over there for 778 years, which might've been 7 and a half minutes for you, but you get the idea! It took you long enough! And you're forgetting I know your timeline, and you waited years to rescue me, idiot! We are the last two, the very last, and you abandon me? Do you know how wrong that is?!" I yelled, getting up and stomping angrily around him.

The Doctor grabbed my wrist, pulling him towards him. "Raven… Raven! Jadis!" he shouted, trying to stop my rant. I spun in his direction, feeling my hair swoosh behind me. "What is it?" I barked, very ticked off. He grabbed my face, cupping it in his hand.

"Raven, I didn't even know you were here! And I didn't wait years to rescue you. I ran off to find you the moment I could get Rose to stand. About an hour later you somehow managed to end up in Cardiff at Torchwood. You looked like this when we got there, and all you could remember was 778 years of sitting and then regenerating. Look, we're on Demons Run and we just found Melody. I know you know something is about to happen because you've been anxious since we arrived, but stay calm and keep to yourself," he said. I felt my eyes growing wider and wider.

"Demons run when a good man goes to war…" I muttered, glancing at the 'baby' in Amy's arms. "Oh god, River_" I stopped myself, covering my mouth with one hand. I really didn't want to have to watch the sadness that was about to happen.

Just then a woman burst in, buzzing a sonic device. Was that a sonic pen?! She took one look at me, and recognition bloomed in her eyes. They widened, before she regained an expression of what I can only describe as a mixture of amusement and pondering, all while sporting a knowing look, directed at me.

"So I'm finally on the other side of the conversation. This is very odd. I like it!" she grinned, while everyone else in the room looked confused, including me. "Nice to meet you, my name is Jadis. This has already happened, whilst I was you, and now I'm in my third regeneration. I think that's it, I don't remember saying anything else other than that. Oh, and this! It seems I'm rewriting my own memories. What a headache!" she laughed, and I just stared at her. "I'm serious. Doctor, catch me!" she gave me a final wink before slacking in his arms. He sat her down on the ground, running his hand over her short, dark brown hair.

"So…" I said awkwardly, "you and I started dating after I regenerated?" I asked him, and he simply smiled at his version of me. "Spoilers…" He said so softly, I wondered if there were any spoilers at all. But his eyes tell me everything. The fierce determination and slight disappointment in his green orbs answered my question. We had been, but by that point we'd broken up. However, he seemed keen on changing that, and I had to applaud him for it. It's obvious that this Raven's Doctor was Eleven, just like mine was Ten.

He kept looking at her expectantly, waiting for her to come to her senses, and I heard a baby crying. Except, it wasn't a baby, and I frowned. "Oh shut it, you lump of clay," I growled. Amy looked at me in disgust, and I instantly felt bad, but I couldn't help but insult the fake Melody.

"How dare you! She is-" she started to yell. I put my hands on my hips and rolled my eyes but looked down. I shouldn't have said that, no matter how much that molded piece of wax deserved it. I knew she had a reason to be angry, but I was frustrated as well, because I knew what was going to happen in this episode. "Look Amy, I'm sorry, but that thing-" I tried to say over her, but we were both cut off by the Doctor giving us both the 'Shut up you idiot!' look.

The other Raven had gasped for air as her body arched slightly. "Sorry, I think one of my hearts stopped there for a second. Had to get it back up, and it takes a while when you don't have control over your limbs and basic organs. Now, where were we? Right, two Ravens and a paradox, just another day in the life!" she said quite excitedly before clutching her head in pain.

"That's not any good, now is it?" she complained, and hit her head roughly before shaking it. I walked towards her, but my foot caught on a chair and I tripped. Amy looked smug, the Doctor helped me up, and Other Raven laughed. "That'll leave a mark, trust me," she said, a hand still on her skull. I nodded, frowning, and scratched the back of my head.

"So," I started, "Demons Run, before River, obviously. But if they already have Melody, why do they need me?" Amy looked terrified at the mention of Melody, looking worriedly at her 'baby'. The Doctor raised his non-existent eyebrows and looked at Other Raven. "What? Raven, how do they have Melody?" he asked. Both I and my future self opened our mouths, but the Doctor spoke again before either one of us could reply.

"Ok, to avoid confusion, you," he said, pointing at me, "are Raven, and you," he continued, pointing at my older self, "are Bowtie Raven. And don't complain, Bowtie Raven, because bowties are cool." The newly christened Bowtie Raven rolled her eyes, and I gave her a sympathetic look. _'He does love his bowties,'_ I said inaudibly. _'You barely even know,'_ she replied. We both giggled.

"Oh I knew this was going to happen! You two are ganging up on me, I can tell! This isn't fair!" the Doctor whined. I quirked an eyebrow. "Better get used to it, yeah?" I asked. Bowtie Raven laughed and sent the Doctor a flirtatious little smile, and I was surprised when he answered with one of his own. I smiled, knowingly. They would be dating very soon, by the looks of it.

"Anyways, one of you Ravens explain. And don't give me the whole 'no changing the future' stuff, because if Melody Pond is in danger we've got to help," the Doctor said, turning us back to the situation. I was a bit scared to tell him, but it turns out that didn't matter because Bowtie Raven quickly told him everything. "That's not Melody," she started, nodding towards the thing in Amy's arms, "it's a ganger. Madame Kovarian switched them. Sorry Pond." I gave her the 'what the h*** was that about?!' look, shaking my head in disbelief. So much for no spoilers! I was going to be worse than River.

Meanwhile Amy, who had been uncharacteristically quiet since we'd stopped shouting, was looking at her child quite astonished. Bowtie Raven soniced the 'infant'. The readings said flesh, so I took it from Amy, who was closer to me than my future self, and unceremoniously dropped it on the ground with a splat. "See? Lump of clay," I said as the puddle that used to be Melody spread. Amy looked as if she were about to puke. "Then, then that means…" she whispered. Then she started screaming.

To this day that is the most terrifying sound ever to reach my ears. I've seen and heard Daleks and Cybermen and Empty Children and the Silents, but the most horrifying sound I've ever heard is the sound of Amelia Jessica Pond screaming. It was like a choir of banshees, like a ghost's wails echoing down a hall; it was the sound of a mother who had lost her daughter. A daughter we were going to save.


	18. Arguing with Myself

**Hello dolls! Wow, it's been a while. Like a month and a half. Sorry! The deal is, this chapter was supposed to written by Mad Girl With A Keyboard, but her computer is broken, poor thing. So instead of her (really good) writing you get my pathetic excuse for a story!**

**Disclaimer: I still do not own Doctor Who.**

**Also, as underlines don't actually show up I'm just going to keep Bowtie Raven's thoughts in normal font.**

At that moment Rory Williams came running in swinging his sword like a mad man. I swear, he has Amy Senses and they were tingling. "What is going on?!" he yelled, continuing to destroy his invisible enemy. He turned around to look at his wife, who had stopped screaming and was now shaking back and forth. "What happened?! Someone tell me what happened!" he yelled. The room was silent. Slowly, Bowtie Raven walked forwards and quietly muttered something to the Lone Centurion. He backed up, shocked. "No, no, no. No. No!" he shouted, looking at the remains of the ganger Melody. "We have to do something," I said, almost defiantly, "Bowtie Raven and I know where they're keeping her. We can get a team put together and go save Riv-uh-Melody!" The Doctor nodded. "Both Ravens, Vastra, and I will go find Melody Pond. Rory you, Strax, Jenny, and Dorium stay here with Amy," he said. "Wait, she's my daughter, I should help rescue her," Rory argued. In unison, all three of us Timelords shook our heads. "Nope. Sorry Rory, but knowing your daughter- which I do, very well, actually- she's going to need both her parents alive to keep an eye on her," I said. Rory looked confused and angry, but didn't try to persuade me further.

'_Should we tell him about River?'_ I asked my future self. She shook her head. 'No, but we should probably tell him about her Gallifreyan abilities,' she replied. I nodded. "Oh you're doing it again! Stop it! Keeping secrets isn't cool," the Doctor said. I laughed. "I think that we just saw a prime example of rule number one," I said. Bowtie Raven chuckled, and the Doctor pouted.

"Alright, down to business. We have a Pond to save!" Bowtie Raven said. I called Vastra and explained what had happened and what was about to go down. "Meet us in the control room," I said and hung up. The Doctor, Bowtie Raven and I started our way to the meeting point. 'Raven, we can't save River,' my future self said. I stopped short. _'What do you mean, we can't save River? She's in the building! We could make her life so much better! That's what we do, isn't? Make people's lives better,' _I said. She shook her head. 'Think about it. Think about how that would mess up everything. It would change more than saving Rose! The Library, the Byzantium, Manhattan, Lake Silencio. Not only would we be changing a fixed point in time, we'd be erasing it completely! We could destroy the universe! No, we can't do that. We can't save River,' she said. I continued to walk but put my hands on my hips_. 'Well then, what are we going to do, hmmm? Just let her grow up a weapon and go insane? Let her almost kill the Doctor?'_ I asked. 'Without River being River we wouldn't even have a Doctor! She helped remind Amy of him after Big Bang 2. I know you haven't gone through that yet, but I have. We need Professor River Song,' she said. "Gah, you are impossible!" I yelled aloud. "I'm you!" Bowtie Raven shouted in reply. "Yeah, and that's part of it! Why are we so logical and wise? Couldn't we do something stupid and irrational for once?" I asked. Bowtie Raven looked at me with an expression I couldn't read. Meanwhile the Doctor had turned to look at us and was staring like he'd never witnessed this before. "Hey, there were 5 of you at once before. Do not tell me that was less confusing and odd as this!" I huffed, marching in front to take the lead.

We walked in silence until we reached the control room, where Vastra was waiting with Jenny. "You go and find Rory and Amy. There's something we need to discuss," Bowtie Raven told the human. When she was gone the Doctor, Bowtie Raven, and I all flopped into the chairs around the computer screens. I coughed and a small golden wisp of regeneration energy flew from my mouth. Funny how when your future best friends are all in danger and you've somehow been misplaced from your timeline how small things like nearly dying seem to be forgotten. "So what are we going to do, then?" I asked Future Me. She shrugged and turned toward the Doctor. "We can't save Melody," she said sadly. "Why not?" the bow tie clad man asked. "Wibbly wobbly timey wimey stuff. Don't worry about it for the minute," I started, waving him off. "But there is something you need to know. Melody, she's, well, she's part Timelord." The Doctor sat up in his seat. "What?! How on Gallifrey is that even possible? And before either one of you get any ideas; I had nothing to do with it. At all. Nothing," he said. I rolled my eyes at his awkward childish behavior. "The Ponds, uhhhhh, created her while in the TARDIS and somehow the time vortex did something-what I don't know-and poof! Magic part Timelord baby," I explained. The Doctor opened his mouth to speak, but then closed it with a shrug as if he was saying "hey, I've seen weirder,".

"So what I'm getting here is that the Pond's baby is part Timelord _**and**_ so impactful on the universe that we can't change anything about her past?" the Doctor said. "Weeeeell," I started, "I didn't say there was nothing we could do."


	19. A Plot

**Hello! Sorry 'bout the wait. Ugh. But, thankfully, a lot of the crazy in my life is over now, which means more time for this! Yay!**

**Disclaimer: I don't know why I still do these things. Obviously I do not own Doctor Who.**

Bowtie Raven gave me a confused look, and then nodded. "Oh, yes! Well, we are a genius, aren't we?" she said. I sent her a wink.

"Oi! You two, no flirting. It'll be worse than the time I accidently sent Jack back into his own time stream. You thing one Captain Harkness is bad, try two!" he said. Bowtie raven, or BR as I'd started shorting her name to, shot him a bitch face that could've shattered glass.

"Doctor, I was there. I was the one who had to physically keep them off of each other," she said.

"Oh be quiet. Anyways, one of you-or both of you-had a plan?" he asked. I nodded.

"So, idea time: we can't change Riv-Melody's future, but we can make it better. After she is taken by Madame Kovarian she's trained to do one thing," I paused here, ready to deliver the hard blow, "to kill you. To kill the Doctor. She's taken to an orphanage on Earth, where they imprison her and put her in a space suit. I believe you've all gone through that bit. Somehow, she gets free and takes to roaming the streets, where she dies and regenerates."

I waited for this all to sink in, and was about to start again when BR picks up where I left off. "Because Melody Pond is so influential on the universe, there's no way we can save her without destroying reality itself. So, we thought we'd make life generally better for her. Using the Doctor's sonic screwdriver and my sonic pen, we can put a memory lock on her. Basically, it'd erase all her memories of her, uh, preparation when she hears a single password. Then, they can be restored when she hears a different password. It's confusing, we know, but it would make her childhood and over all life much better," she said. I nodded.

"So suppose we do decide to do all of this, what would these special passwords be? I mean, they cannot be any ordinary words. They'd need to be different, something that she most definitely will not hear until she must," Vastra said. I nodded.

"Yes, I've already considered that, and we've decided on something simple. Rory," I said. Everyone but Bowtie Raven looked confused. "That's going to be the password for locking away her memories. But it's not going to happen the first time she hears her father's name. Instead, the password can only be recognized when Amelia Pond says it. The moment Melody hears Amy say Rory, she'll forget all about her quest to kill the Doctor. Then, she can have a semi normal childhood," I explained further. Most of the odd looks faded away.

"Okay, we do it. But how will we unlock her memories once she needs them?" the Doctor asked. I smiled at my future self.

"This," we said together, "is where you come in."

"You are going to unlock them. The next time you see Melody Pond after this, you have to say, uhhhhh, 'River Song' when Bowtie Raven tells you to. That way everything goes back to being the way it was," I explained. The Doctor looked confused.

"Why River Song?" he asked.

"Because we said so, and as of right now we know more about the situation than you do," Bowtie Raven said.

There was a silence that confirmed our plot. "Okay, now that we've got that settled, we have to go find Melody and actually set this plan into motion," I said, rubbing my hands together.

"Bowtie Raven, set your pen to track any foreign Timelord DNA. Vastra, go ahead and, um, dispose of any soldiers that might be in our way. Do NOT kill them! I'll go find a fez and come up with a good lie to tell Rory and Amy when we come back without their child. And for god sakes Raven, call River! We got a Pond to save!" The Doctor yelled.

"Doctor!" Vastra, BR, and I shouted at the same time, "We have no time for fezzes!" and just like that, we were off.

We found Madame Kovarian with Melody at the space craft carrier. "Ah hello, Doctor. Did your friends enjoy the little gift I sent them?" the old hag snarled. And this pissed the 909 year old Timelord off. He walked right up to her and punched her in the face.

"You," he spat, "are worse that the devil himself. And yet, when this is over, you're still going to get what you want. A weapon. A weapon out of a pure, innocent child. I've faced Daleks and Cybermen and Weeping Angels and Vashta Nerada and a whole host of evils, but you are by far the worst, because you're human. You had a choice, a chance, an opportunity to have some morals, some decency, but you threw it away!" He towered over her, her nose bloody as she sat on the floor. Bowtie Raven and I took the chance to snatch Melody up and began to work on her. The Doctor raged on. "I should kill you! I should kill you here and now, and watch your blood spill on this white floor. But I won't, because I'm better than you. Better than you and all of your soldiers and armies! Better," he said, and he began to cry.


	20. Confessions

'**Lo loves, it's Ava, yet again.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who. I will never own Doctor Who.**

I ran towards the floppy haired man, prepared to calm him down in any way possible, but was beaten to him by myself. Bowtie Raven stretched up and put her mouth to the Doctor's ear, whispering things so softly even I couldn't hear them. Slowly I watched as he pulled himself up and straightened his bowtie.

"Take her. Take this child, who hasn't done a single thing wrong in her short, sweet, life, and teach her to hate. Teach her to kill. Teach her to be a soldier. Do it before we change our minds. Because while the Doctor doesn't kill, I haven't been with him very long, and you just locked me in a room for over half a century, so I'm liable to fly off the whole 'Good Morals' thing and end your pathetic life here and now," I sneered at the despicable woman struggling to get off the ground. She looked at me in fear, but I didn't mind. I loathed every single atom of her being.

Madame Kovarian picked up Melody, still confused and shocked beyond belief, and hurried on to her space craft. "Ugly witch," I heard Bowtie Raven mumble.

"Let's go," the Doctor said, turning so hard and fast he almost fell down. We made our way to where the rest of our group would by now be fighting off Headless Monks. We walked in just as the final Monk fell to Rory's blade.

"Where's Melody? Where is she? Where is our baby?!" he yelled, edging on hysterical.

"We, uh, we didn't get there in time. I'm so sorry, Rory," Bowtie Raven said sympathetically. Her 'confession' was not well met. Amy started screaming again, and Rory dropped his sword and punched the nearest solid object, which happened to be a metal pole. The pained look on his face would've been comical had it not been for our situation.

"Calm down, Amy. It'll be fine, I swear. Cross my heart," I said, drawing an imaginary X over my left heart, like I'd use to with my little sister. This seemed to help the slightest bit, because the red head stopped shaking so hard and screamed a bit quieter.

_'A bit of help here, love?'_ I asked my future self, who was trying her hardest to console Rory. The Doctor was talking to a near dead Lorna. BR nodded and left the Roman to batter his pole. River Song chose this time to show up.

"Well then soldier, how goes the day?" she asked from behind all of us.

"Where the hell have you been? Every time you asked I've been there. Where the hell were you today?" he asked.

"I couldn't have prevented this," the blonde woman said simply.

"You could've tried!"

"And so, my love, could've you. I know you're not alright, but hold tight Amy, because you're going to be."

"You think I wanted this? I didn't do this, this wasn't me!"

"This was exactly you. All this, all of it. You make them so afraid. When you began, all those years ago, sailing off to see the universe, did you ever think you'd become this? The man who could turn an army around at the mention of his name! Doctor, the word for healer and wise man throughout the universe. We get that word from you, you know. But if you carry on the way you are, what might that word come to mean? To the people of the Gamma Forests, the word Doctor means 'Mighty Warrior'. How far you've come. And now they've taken a child, the child of your best friends, and they're going to turn her into a weapon just to bring you down. And all this, my love, in fear of you."

I felt my jaw drop open. There it was, The Speech. There were a few Speeches in Doctor Who, and this was one of my favorites. It made me feel like I should do something, anything, to help right any wrongs I'd caused.

"Who are you?" the Doctor said, pulling me out of my fantasy.

"Oh look, you're caught! Haven't seen that in a very long while!"

"No you tell me, you tell me who you are."

"I am telling you. Can't you read?" And with that she placed his hand on the crib, and I felt tears welling up in my eyes.

'Fight the feels, fight the feels, dammit!' I heard Bowtie Raven urge me silently. I nodded and wiped my eyes, trying to concentrate on what was going on. The Doctor was being all smiley, looking like a baby puppy, and River looked happy that he had finally gotten the message.

"Hello."

"Hello."

The Doctor giggled. "But that means-"

"I'm afraid it does."

I waited for the Doctor to do his kissy face, but he never did. 'They don't get married, Raven,' BR said. I nodded slowly, not asking why the wedding was interrupted.

"Well then, Vast and Jenny, until the next time. Rory and Amy, I know where to find your daughter and on my life she will be safe. River, get them all home. Ravens, come with me-" the tweed clad Timelord said before Rory cut him off.

"Doctor!" he shouted. He and Amy jumped up as Bowtie Raven, the Doctor, and I made our way to the TARDIS.

"No, where are you going? No!" Amy said, but we were already on our way.

I knew what was going on back on that asteroid. I knew that River was telling the Ponds that she was their daughter. But I couldn't think about that. My head was beating like a drum, thumping over and over, faster and faster, until all I could hear was the pounding of my head. The last thing I remember was the TARDIS taking off before the whole world faded into black.

**Well then, there you have it. One chapter. Good day, then. Allons-y!**


	21. Good to Be Back

**Hello! Anyway, here is the next bit of… Identity Crisis!**

**Disclaimer: As always, I do not own Doctor Who or any of its characters.**

I woke up to a certain immortal face peering down at me. I tried to remember what had happened after I'd waited for 778 years, but I couldn't. I was so close, I could almost remember, but just as I thought I had it, it would slip away.

"Thank God you're awake, I was about to try true love's kiss," Jack said in his usual flirtatious tone. I sat up, holding my throbbing head.

"Oh shut up, Jack," I joked with a smile. I saw the captain's grin falter.

"How do you know my name?" he asked. I smacked myself in the head but regretted it the moment the pain kicked back in.

"Long story. I travel with the Doctor," I said. Jack nodded.

I searched my brain for memories of how I got here, but the only thing I could remember was sitting in a white room for 778 years and then regenerating. "Agh, how did I get here? Is this Torchwood?"

Jack sat down next to me and said "I found you unconscious on the street. No, this is an apartment in London? What's Torchwood?"

"Nothing, nothing. Odd question, I know, but what year is this?" I ask, willing my headache to go away.

"2006."

"Well that's good. Haven't been gone to long, eh? I hope. I mean, time really doesn't show how long I've been missing. It's 2006, yeah, but 2006 when? Where's he, right now? How long has it been for him and Rose?" I babble to myself. "Could you hand me a phone?"

"Yeah, here you go."

I caught the flip phone, wondering why he had such an old model, and then realized there weren't even smart phones in 2006. I flipped it open, but realized I didn't know the TARDIS' number, and, more than that, my call wouldn't even go through if he was out somewhere in the past or future or even just space. I drug my hands down my face, annoyed out of my mind.

I felt something in the inside pocket of my jacket move, and I reached in to pull out a little black rod topped with a silver light. "A sonic… uh… thing!" I said in awe. Then I remembered something. The Doctor could get messages on his psychic paper, and I was pretty sure you sent the message telepathically.

"Jack, what day and time is it?"

"March 3rd, and its 1:36. Not too early, not to la-"

"Jack?"

"Yes?"

"Thank you, and shut up."

I knit my eyebrows together and concentrated on getting the message to the paper. 'Hello! Um, I'm at Roy Albert Apartments in London, 5th door from the left,' I thought, looking at the window to gather my bearings, 'March 3rd, 2006. It's 1:39. Requesting a lift. –R'

I waited a few minutes until I heard that familiar vworping noise. "Where is she? Where's Raven?" the Doctor said the moment he hopped out of the TARDIS.

"I'm here, I'm here. Calm down Matchstick Man," I said as he ran around frantically. He spun in my direction.

"Raven?" he started, looking right through me, "Hello, sorry, do you know where Raven is? She's about this tall, short hair, black jacket. A lot like the one you're wearing, actually. Practically identical. But how? Wait wait wait, no! That's not-you're not-no!"

I was confused for a second because even though all my clothes were too small and I had red hair hanging in my face I had forgotten I had regenerated. "Hello, love," I said with a small smirk.

"Raven! What-what happened? You were gone for an hour! How do you get kidnapped, regenerate, escape, and get to 21st century London in an hour? Blimey, you were busy," the Doctor said.

"I'm not sure. I don't remember. I just woke up here, on this couch," I said.

"Hey Doc, I'd hate to break up this happy little reunion, but where's Rosie?" Jack said. I gasped, remembering that Rose got shot.

"Kovarian you bitch," I grumbled.

"Rose is fine, Jack. She got hurt when Raven was kidnapped, but she's fine now," the Doctor said. I exhaled deeply, only then realizing that I'd been holding my breath.

Jack gave a sigh of relief and turned to face me. "Now," he said, using his flirty voice again, "I don't believe we've been introduced properly. Captain Jack Harkness." He picked up my hand and kissed it lightly.

"Oh will you stop?" the Doctor said, obviously annoyed.

"What? I was only trying to introduce myself!"

"Both of you shush! My god. Jack, my name is Raven, yes I'm single, but trust me I am waaaaaaaaaaay too old for you." Both the Doctor and Jack looked confused.

"I'm 856 and Gallifreyan for god's sake!" I yelled. Jack gave a low whistle and the Doctor looked like a goldfish. "Shut your mouth, love. You'll catch flies."

"Wha-how-huh? 856? Last we talked you were 73!" he said. I ran a hand through my hair.

"I was locked in a time stasis for 778 years. Brain aged, body didn't. It's complicated. Don't know how I got out," I said. The Doctor looked extremely guilty and angry.

"Raven, I'm sorry. I am so, so sorry," he said. I blew some hair out of my face and stared at the floor.

"It wasn't your fault."

We stood there for a few seconds, not even Jack daring to break the silence.

"Well, uh, better get going!

Places to go, worlds to save. Allons-y!" I said, pulling over to the TARDIS by his tie.

"Hmmm, I like that, allons-y. I should say that, allons-y. Watch out, Raven and Rose, allons-y! Then it'd be really brilliant if I met someone called Alonso, 'cos then I could say allons-y Alonso every time!" the Doctor said.

"You do that, love. Arrivederci, Jack," I waved as I hopped in the TARDIS. I spun around the large room with my arms out. "Ah Sexy, it's good to be back!" I yelled, a huge smile splitting my face.

"Who's there? Who are you?" Rose called from the med bay.

"Don't worry, Rose Tyler, it's only Raven," I said as I walked into the room. I gave a low curtsey and a wink to the girl in the bed, but Rose still looked confused.

"Raven?"

"Yes ma'am, that's me."

"But you're different. You changed, didn't you, like the Doctor?"

"Yup."

"You're older now as well."

"So it seems."

"And you're a Timelord."

"Lady. Timelady. But yes."

"Good. Brilliant. Fantastic."

"Hmm? Well yes, I suppose it is. Now, I know what's wrong, Rose Marion Tyler, I know exactly why you're cross. You're afraid that I'm going to swoop in and steal your Doctor. Don't deny it, it's not becoming. Anyway, don't worry. I know how he feels about you, and it's more than he'll feel for me in a thousand years. You, Rose, are his companion. I'm like his tag along kid sister; he only lets me come so he can keep his eye on me. So stop sulking and throwing a pity party," I said to her. I knew what was up, and it didn't please me.

Suddenly I was tired. Very tired. "I'm going to bed. Do a gal a favor and keep it down!" I yelled into the console room. I found my bedroom and collapsed on my bed.


	22. Greece!

**Hello loves! I am so, so sorry about the wait! But guess what? School is out for the summer, and that means more time for fanfiction! Yay!**

**I'm sorry if everyone seems OOC. I'm still not very good at this.**

**Disclaimer: I'm on chapter 22 now, is this really necessary?**

_**'Raven? Raven?'**_ I heard the Doctor say in the back of my mind.

_'What is it with you and waking me up like this?'_ I asked sleepily.

_**'I thought maybe you'd want to come with me and Rose.'**_

_'Give me a few minutes, love,'_ I said, yawning and getting out of bed. I looked in the mirror on my wall; my hair was a big, red mess and I was still in my old clothes.

I opened the door from my bedroom and found myself in the wardrobe. I guess Sexy agreed that I needed some new clothes. I strolled over to the women's clothing. It didn't take very long to find something I liked. Immediately I found a nice, sleeveless, TARDIS blue dress, some black leggings covered in silver speckles, black converse, and a silver blazer.

Once I was dressed and my hair and small amount of makeup was done I walked into the console room. "Where're we going?" I asked. The Doctor spun around and smiled that smile.

"Raven! You look nice. And you're ginger! How come you get to be ginger? And on your first go, too," he said, "As for where we're going, I was thinking we'd let you pick."

My eyes grew wide, and I knew exactly where we were going.

"Ancient Greece! With all the gods and goddesses and heroes and monsters… actually, I could do without the monsters. There seems to always be monsters. Anyway, Greece!" I said, grinning.

"Brilliant!" the Doctor said, "Haven't been there in a very long time!" he said, doing his little dance around the time column. "Next stop, Greece!"

The TARDIS shook and wheezed and groaned. Rose and I clung to the rails for dear life. Finally, the TARDIS settled. I ran over to the door and pulled it open.

"Rose Tyler, Raven, welcome to Greece, 477 B.C.!" the Doctor said from behind me. I turned and basically jumped on him, hugging him so hard he started choking even with his respiratory bypass.

"Thank you for bringing me here!" I said. I jumped up and went out to look around. It was beautiful. Suddenly a hand was holding my arm.

I turned to see a big, hairy sweaty man, and he quickly had his arms around my waist. "No! I am not being kidnapped again!" I said under my breath. The Doctor was explaining something to Rose, and he didn't notice my current predicament. "Doctor! Doctor!" I yelled as I fought the man. I wrenched one arm free and pulled the sonic pen (I'd kept it, of course) out of my jacket. The Doctor was running towards me, pulling out his sonic screwdriver. We looked at each other and each pushed a button on our sonic devices. Suddenly the air was filled with a high pitched whine, and at the same all the clay pots and jars being sold in the busy square where we landed exploded. Shards of hardened clay flew through the air, and the sound was getting louder.

The man who had been holding me fell to his knees and the noise stopped. "Forgive me, forgive me! I did not know! I beg of you, do not cast me down to Hades! I did not know!" he shouted.

"Stand up," I said. He quickly jumped to his feet, his eyes still on the ground.

"Wait, wait, you said you did not know? What did you not know?" the Doctor asked.

"That I was in the presence of gods!" the man said.

"Gods?" the Doctor asked.

"Of course! Only gods possess such power, my liege."

"Oh. Yes, well, stop staring at the dirt. We're not down there, you know," the Doctor said. The man looked up timidly. Gods? He thought we were gods?

_'Doctor, what do we do?'_ I thought,

_**'Go along with it, I suppose. If they figure out that we're not gods, they'll probably accuse us of stealing from the "real" **_gods_**,'**_ the Doctor replied. I nodded.

"I am… Athena and this is my brother Apollo. The woman behind us is Persephone. I would suggest that you give us a reason to not discipline you for putting a hand on a goddess," I said, trying for my best 'I am all powerful and I could kill you in a second' look. I guess I must've done a good job because the man looked absolutely terrified.

"Athena! I-I apologize a thousand times over! My name is Perces; I am a soldier doing work for the King of Persia. His wife, Vashti, fell from favor, and the King has ordered me to collect the most beautiful women we could find and bring them to him. The loveliest woman in the world is to be his queen, and you are so gorgeous I thought you would surely win King Xerxes' heart!" he babbled. He still wasn't looking me in the face, so I lifted his chin so I could look him in the eye.

"And what is a Greek man doing working for the Persian dog?" I asked, narrowing my eyes.

"It is good and honest work, archon. I did not mean to insult you," he said. I dropped his head.

"Tell your employer that there will be no more women for him from Greece. I do not want another Greek woman taken from their home, understand?" I said. Perces nodded quickly. "Get out of my sight, and be glad I didn't smite you where you stood."

Perces ran away, looking like a scared puppy.

_**'Well that was… good. Nice acting,'**_ the Doctor said.

_ 'Um, yes. Thanks.'_

_**'You couldn't let me get a word in, could you?'**_

___'Oh, uh, sorry about that_._'_

"If you two could stop doing your mind reading thing for a tick, you could see we have a bit of a problem," Rose said.

"Sorry, what's the problem?" the Doctor asked.

"Well," I said, "my first guess would be the giant spaceship hovering over us." The Doctor looked up at the sky.

"Oh."


	23. Breath of Osiris Part 1

**Hello loves! I'm sorry this took so long to write. I'm trying to get better about updating more frequently, but writers block has been hitting me like a semi-truck.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who.**

"That, uh, that could be a problem," the Doctor said, running a hand through his spikey hair.

"Any idea what kind of alien that is?" I asked.

"Nope."

"That's useful. Thank you for the amazing help, Doctor."

"Are we going to check it out?" Rose asked.

"Rose, darling, when does the Doctor not check something out?" I replied. Rose giggled and the Doctor grinned his stupid, adorable grin and we ran back to the TARDIS.

Three minutes later the Doctor was opening the TARDIS doors to see what seemed to be your generic, average space ship. Lots of metal, lots of blinking lights, lots of signs in a weird language – the words were slowly turning into English, thanks to the TARDIS translation circuits.

"Huh," the Doctor said, "I was hoping for something a bit more… original."

"Well I'm not complaining. Aliens with no creativity are probably planning something predictable," I said.

The Doctor took out his sonic screwdriver and began scanning the room. The computers that were against the walls started to shuffle through information quickly, pulling up files and images.

Just then there was a small ding and a sound like metal scraping over metal, and Raven turned to see a door opening.

"Doctor, Rose," she said, "I believe we have some company." The Doctor spun around and smiled.

"Oh hello! I was wondering when you'd decide to show up," he said to whoever was at the door. The alien stepped forward so all three of us could see him.

I don't know what I was expecting, but a small, yellow jellyfish that was walking on its tentacles was not it. The creature continued walking toward us, I was really confused.

'_What is it?'_ I asked.

**'**_**No idea,'**_ the Doctor said.

'_Again, so helpful,'_ I said sarcastically. The Doctor gave me a look and turned to the jellyfish.

"Hello. I'm the Doctor, this is Raven, and that's Rose Tyler. Who're you?"

"I know who you are, Timelord. I know of you and your ever changing companions. I know of the Timelady you keep by your side," Jellyfish said.

"If you know so much about him then you should know that he's going to stop whatever it is you're planning. With help, of course, but the point still stands," I said. Jellyfish laughed.

"Such fire! I enjoy that. You say that I will be defeated, but the truth is I have already won. I won the moment you opened your doors. Doctor, you scanned the room, tell us, what is the air you are breathing composed of?" he said. The Doctor read the scans on the screwdriver.

"Heliokiantine…" he said.

"Exactly; heliokiantine, or as many cultures call it, the Breath of Osiris. Kills two hearted beings in 30 minutes, and one hearted beings in 15. Jelacajems, like me, are immune to its poison. There is one cure, and I am certain you do not have it, as it grows on one, very specific planet that I am sure you haven't visited in a while," Jellyfish said. The Doctor seemed to pale.

"Doctor," Rose asked, "what planet does this cure grow on?" The Doctor swallowed, and I could see the fear in his eyes as he answered.

"Gallifrey."

**Well then dolls, there you go! One extremely short chapter. Oops. Oh well, now we get to the exciting bits! No more filler chapters! Yay!**


	24. Breath of Osiris Part 2

**Hi! Sorry about the wait. I have no excuse, other than that I'm incredibly lazy.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who.**

"Sorry? I could've sworn I heard you say Gallifrey," I stammered.

"I'm afraid so," the Doctor replied solemnly.

"So we're going to die," Rose said.

"No! Don't say that! There's got to be some of this cure somewhere!" I said. I wasn't about to give up. I'd just got here!

"On the TARDIS, maybe?" Rose asked, getting hopeful. The Doctor grinned.

"Rose Tyler, you're brilliant!" he said. Jellyfish looked nervous for a fleeting second, but a moment later he retained his arrogant smirk.

"What is so brilliant, Doctor? Even if you do have the cure on that monster ship of yours, you hardly have time to go get it. You've been on board for what, 3 minutes? Your little human pet has barely twelve minutes to live. And besides, you don't even know what I plan to do once you and your loyal sidekicks are dead. It'd be poor judgement to leave me here, where I could do anything to your precious human civilization," the creature sneered.

"Before we do anything else, can I just say that you are disgusting? You act so clever, but really you're just an ugly little blob trying to play with the big kids," I said. I very done with this thing's shit.

"And who said anything about leaving you here alone? Raven, take Rose in to the TARDIS. There's a corridor off the console room, behind my spinny chair, take the first right and then the third left. There should be a room labeled 'Space Stuff' on the left, and in there you should find a big, black, potted plant. You and Rose each eat on leaf and bring one to me. I'll watch Mr. Jelacajem. Now go!" the Doctor yelled. I grabbed Rose's wrist and ran.

**THIRD PERSON POV**

As Raven and Rose ran off to find the cure, the Doctor started talking to the alien.

"Jelacajem? Haven't seen one of you in over a century! But more than that, I haven't seen one of you alone in… well ever, actually. So where are the rest of your kind?" he asked.

"With the rest of yours."

This struck a chord with the Timelord. "I'm sorry," the Doctor said.

"And very well you should be! It was you and your conceited brethren that slaughtered them!" the Jelacajem shouted, "In the first days of the Last Great Time War, we came to the aid of our allies, the Zygons, and with the first 4 days we were massacred. The Daleks came first, killing millions, laying waste to entire towns. But then came the mighty Timelords, led by Rassilon himself, and they killed billions. The Daleks had hidden aboard our ships and amidst our people, and the Timelords had no problem destroying whole ships of Jelacajem to kill a single Dalek. As they fired upon my species, I stole away on a Zygon ship. I am the last of my kind. " The jellyfish like creature was seething now; it's formerly yellow flesh turning dark purple.

The Doctor felt sickened. He knew that the Jelacajem had been involved in the war, but he hadn't known that they'd become practically extinct. All because of his people. "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry," he said.

"It will soon be over though, Timelord. Once you and your mistress-"

"She's-she's not my mistress."

"Very well. Once you and your friend are dead, I will have gotten my revenge. Then, I will wreak havoc upon the planet you loved so dearly."

"I'm afraid I can't let that happen. You see, by now Rose and Raven have found their cure, and the TARDIS will not let them leave. And there's one thing-welllll, two things-that you shouldn't have done. One, let them leave in the first place, and two, let me scan the room when I came in here. I'm sorry it came to this, Jelacajem," the Doctor said. A moment later he pressed a button on the handle of the Sonic Screwdriver. All at once, the monitors in the room short circuited. The ship rose and started flying away from the city square.

"I sent programming to your ships control system. We're currently heading an uninhabited planet outside the third quadrant of the Kelsfar solar system. You can live out your life there in peace. I'm warning you now; do not return to Earth. Do you know what happened to the Slitheen? The Autons? The Sycorax? Do you know what will happen to you if you attack Earth? Earth is protected. By me," the Doctor said, and with that he headed back to the TARDIS.

**How was that? Good? Bad? OOC? Loved it? Hated it? Tell me! Reviews are music to my… eyes, I guess, because you read them not hear them… Anyway, thanks to everyone who has followed, favorited, and reviewed. Love you all!**

**Allons-y!**


	25. Tooth and Claw p 1

**Hello! So sorry for the wait. First we went camping, then the laptop broke, and then once it was fixed my mom took it with her to her college for a week. I'm sorry.**

**Also, I'm going back to the canon story line for a bit. Take it as you will.**

**Disclaimer: as always, I do not own Doctor Who or Supernatural**

Raven POV

As the Doctor opened the door, Rose and I nearly hit him in the face. We had been banging on the doors, trying to get out, when he came in, and Rose's fist almost collided with his nose.

"Doctor!" she yelled, wrapping her arms around his neck.

"Rose Tyler!" the Doctor replied happily, returning the hug. "You wouldn't happen to have one of those leaves, would you?"

"I have it right here," I said, handing him the leaf. He bit into it, and a grimace appeared on his face.

"That tastes horrible! I'd forgotten how disgusting these were," he said, slowly. Once he was done, I came right up to him and smacked him.

"Don't you EVER do that again! What in the name of Rassilon were you thinking?!" I yelled.

"But-I- the-" he stammered.

"No. You and I? We're all we've got. What if something had happened to you? You can't do that, Doctor," I said. The Doctor nodded. "Okay. Good. Where are we going now?"

"I was thinking 1979. Ian Dury and the Blockheads concert-" the Doctor said, but I cut him off.

"Sorry? Who and the what?"

"Ian Dury and the Blockheads. Number one in 1979."

"Never heard of them. Then again, most of my music consists of things that would make Dean Winchester proud," I said. Now the Doctor and Rose looked confused.

"Who's Dean Winchester?" Rose asked.

"Never mind. Point is, I dunno what band you're talking about," I explained.

"Well that settles it then! 1979!" the Doctor yelled, starting the TARDIS.

Of course I knew where we were going. I knew what was going to happen. I knew that I'd better be ready to run, because when you're being chased by an alien werewolf, a leisurely stroll just doesn't cut it.

"This is going to end brilliantly," I muttered under my breath. I minute later we were off, the TARDIS lurching back and forth, and the Doctor hitting her console with a mallet and shouting. Soon the TARDIS landed, throwing all three of us on the ground, and we were laughing.

"1979! Hell of a year! China invades Vietnam. The Muppet Movie, loved that film! Margret Thatcher, ugh. Skylab falls to earth, with a little help from me. Nearly took off my thumb! And I like my thumb. I need my thumb. I'm very attached to…" the Doctor said, by paused when he noticed all the guns pointed at us, "my thumb. 1879. Same difference." I rolled my eyes.

"You'll explain your presence, the nakedness of this girl, and the indecency of that one," one of the soldiers said.

"Are we in Scotland?" the Doctor asked.

"How can you be ignorant of that?" the soldier asked.

"Oh I'm dazed and confused. I've been chasing this wee naked child or hill and over dale, and trying to convince this one here to put on some more acceptable clothes, isn't that right, ya timorous beasties?" the Doctor said. I hit him on the arm.

"Och, aye! I've been oot and aboot," Rose said.

"No, don't do that," the Doctor said.

"Hoots man!"

"No really, don't. Really."

"Please," I added.

"Will you identify yourself, sir?" the soldier asked.

"I'm Doctor James Macrimmon, from the township of Balamory. I, uh, have my credentials, if I may," the Doctor said. Soldier Man nodded, and the Doctor pulled out the psychic paper. "As you can see, a doctrine from the University of Edinburgh. I trained under Dr. Bell himself."

"Let them approach," a voice said from inside the carriage. I had to suppress a smile.

"I don't think that's wise, ma'am," Soldier Man said.

"Let them approach."

Soldier Man said something else, but I didn't hear. I was too excited.

As one man opened the door of the carriage, the Doctor said, "Raven, Rose, might I introduce her majesty, Queen Victoria, Empress of India and Defender of the Faith." Rose tried her best to curtsey.

"Rose Tyler, ma'am. And my apologises, for being so naked."

"I've had five daughters, it's nothing to me. And who are you?" she asked me.

I did my own little half bow. "Raven Hensley, my lady," I said, using the surname I'd adopted earlier. The queen nodded.

"And you Doctor, show me those credentials," she said. The Doctor handed her the psychic paper. "Why didn't you say so immediately? It states clearly hear that you have been appointed by the Lord Provost as my protector!" she said. The Doctor looked surprised.

"Does it? Yes it does. Good, good. Then let me ask, why is your majesty travelling by road when there's a train all the way to Aberdeen?" the Doctor asked. Queen Victoria became solemn.

"A tree, on the line," she said.

"An accident?"

"I am the Queen of the United Kingdom of Great Britain and Ireland. Everything around me tends to be planned."

"An assassination attempt?"

Rose cut in. "What, seriously? There are people out to kill you?" she asked.

"I'm quite used to staring down the barrel of a gun," the queen said.

"Sir Robert MacLeish lives about ten miles hence. We'll send force ahead, he'll shelter us for tonight, then we can reach Balamory tomorrow," Soldier Man said.

Queen Victoria grinned. "This Doctor and his… timorous beasties will come with us," she said.

"Yes ma'am," Soldier Man agreed, "but better get moving, it's almost nightfall."

"Indeed," the queen said, "and there are stories of wolves in these parts," I had to actually restrain myself from laughing. She had no idea. "Fanciful tales intended to scare the children. Good for the blood, I think. Drive on," she continued, and I smirked knowing what was to come.

**There you go loves! Hope you enjoyed. Reviews are amazing! Thanks.**

**Allons-y!**


	26. IMPORTANT NOTE THE SECOND

GUYS I'M SO SORRY I HAD A HUGE, LONG CHAPTER TYPED UP BECAUSE I HADN'T UPDATED IN SO LONG AND THEN ¡BANG! MY COMPUTER BROKE A FREAKING GAIN AND I LOST IT OMG I'M SO ANNOYED I'M SORRY BUT I'M NOT GONNA BE ABLE TO POST A LOT COS I'M TYPING ON MY PHONE SO SORRY. ALSO, THIS DONE NOT MEAN I'M DELETING THIS FIC. NEVER WILL THAT HAPPEN!


	27. They Never Listen, Do They?

HELLO! I AM ALIVE! !AND FINALLY UPDATING THIS STORY! !HORRAY! !

•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•

"It's funny though," Rose said, "because when you say assassination you think Kennedy and stuff, not her."

"1879, right? There have been maybe 6 or 7 assassination attempts? People are idiots," I said. The Doctor looked at me, confused.

"I was about to say that," he said sadly, as if the fact he couldn't share the information was the most miserable thing ever. I put my hand on his shoulder.

"I know, love. Just wanted to get a few words in," I said. Rose shot me a not incredibly kind look.

"And I'll tell you something else," the Doctor said, seemingly over his little mood, "we just met Queen Victoria!"

"I know!" Rose and I squealed together.

"What a laugh!"

"She was just sitting there!"

"Like a stamp!"

"I want to make her say 'We are not amused'. Bet you 5 quid I can make her say that!" Rose said.

"Oh no, please don't," I said. Rose and the Doctor ignored me.

"That might be an abused of my privilege of being a traveler of time," the Doctor said.

"Hello? You realize this is going to end horribly," I said.

"10 quid?"

"Done."

"You two are going to regret this..."

After awhile we arrived and Torchwood estate.

"I'm glad I wore running shoes," I said under my breath.

I looked around the manor as the Queen and Sir Robert jabbered on about this and that, though I noticed the Doctor listening closely.

"And please excuse the naked girl," Queen Victoria said. I smiled because she didn't mention me.

"She's a feral child. I bought her for 6 pence in old London town. It was her or the elephant man," the Doctor said.

"You never listen do you?" I asked as I hit him on the back of the head.

"He thinks he's funny but I'm so not amused. What do you think, ma'am?"

"It hardly matters."

"Ohhhh, burn. You just got dissed by Queen Victoria," I whispered to Rose. She gave me the death stare.

"So close," she said.

"So not," I said in reply. The Doctor laughed for a moment and then noticed the big wooden box they were bringing out of the carriage.

"What's in there then?" he asked.

"Property of the Crown. You will dismiss all further thoughts."

I snorted. "Knowing him? Unlikely," I said.

We continued into the manor, everything seeming normal and usual. But I knew, I knew, lurking in the cellar, was a wolf.

°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•

It's short, I know, but it's also here! Please review! Thanks!


	28. Tooth and Claw p 3

**Hey... It's me... I'm so so so so so sorry about the horrible wait. This won't match the episode exactly (I'm at school, so I can't check the lines on Netflix), but it will be similar. I hope you enjoy and forgive me.**

**Disclaimer: I still do not own Doctor Who, but I do own a TARDIS poster and that's enough to keep me happy.**

"Could you take Miss Tyler to get some more clothes? I grow weary of her nakedness," Queen Victoria said, "And if you could get this one a longer skirt and a shawl, that would be delightful." I frowned because I thought I'd escaped the critical eye of the queen.

"I'm so sorry your majesty, I didn't realize I'd be in the presence of royalty when I picked this dress this morning," I said quickly, because at least one of us should _try _to be polite.

"No matter. You, take them to go get changed," the Queen said, and a soldier led us up to want I could only assume was Lady Isabella's chambers. When I opened the wardrobe doors to find the maid I helped her stand.

"I know what's going on, don't worry," I said as she stuttered. Rose gave me a curious look, but was soon distracted by the servant-who was actually a monk- that started to drag us down to the cellar.

I must've fallen unconscious, because when I woke up I was, in fact, in the basement, surrounded by Lady Isabella and her staff.

"Quickly, everyone, pull on the chains. Quiet, quiet, we don't want to disturb him," I said, not giving Rose the chance. I wanted out of there as fast as I could, before Mr. Wolf could say something creepy and personal about me. No such luck.

A kitchen lady started bawling, grabbing the werewolf's attention. Of course, of course, that had to happen. Because even if this wasn't a TV show, nothing like good 'ol unnecessary conflict to move along the plot.

"I know what you are," Rose said.

"Not the time, love. Pull!" I said.

"You're an alien," she continued.

"And so is your companion. And you, so far from home... and yet there is something of a wolf about you," the creature said.

"Yes, yes, we understand. You're some big, scary, alien monster who only needs the moon, so on and so forth. But the thing is, I'm not really into needless life-or-death situations. Sorry to interrupt your little monologue, but we really must be going," I said, and all at once everyone pulled the chain and we broke free. "Rose, I think it might be time to talk to the Doctor about his rescue times."

As Rose and I led the others into the kitchen I screamed in my mind _'It's an alien werewolf, Doctor! Mistletoe is good!' _I felt the Doctor's confusion and smiled.

"Rose, you and I are going to go find the Doctor. The rest of you, grab some mistletoe. There should be some on the table. Stay here," I said. I grabbed Rose's hand and we ran. Right into the Doctor.

"C'mon! To the library" I yelled, grabbing his hand.

"Your Majesty, as your Doctor I recommend a brisk jog! Allons-y!" the Doctor said. In an English accent. I face palmed.

"What? I demand to know what's going on!" Queen Victoria yelled, "And why should I trust you, Doctor, who has so many secrets and can change his voice so easily."

"Because right now we are your best chance at survival! There is a werewolf from outer space attacking us with his mates the ninja monks! Now is not the time to question the people who know what's going on!" I yelled. I then quite literally dragged the Doctor, Rose, Queen Victoria, and Sir Robert with me to the library. I quite liked him and his wife, and would've preferred nothing bad to happen to them.

As we got into the library I turned to see the Queen pointing her gun at me.

"You, young lady, need to explain."

**Yes! Look at that! A not to terribly short chapter! And hopefully I get the money for a laptop soon! Allons-y!**


	29. Tooth and Claw p 4

**HEEEEEERE'S AVA! Sorry for the wait (though it wasn't as long as the last one).**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything.**

"Oh. Uh, yeah. Explanations. They might be, you know, helpful..." I stuttered out, suddenly inexplicably nervous.

"Yes. Explain."

"Well, Your Majesty, I believe-" the Doctor tried to say.

_'Doctor. Your accent?' _I thought.

"The girl can speak for herself. And why would I trust you, who can change your voice so easily?" the Queen asked.

_'Told you,' _I thought. I then continued to the Queen. "I swear," I said, "we're not here to harm you. In fact, these two didn't even know what was going on. I realize I probably should've alerted you, or at least my companions here."

**_'I am not the companion.'_**

_'Oh hush up, would you?'_

"My friends and I, we're travelers from far away. Incredibly far away, actually. I have knowledge of things to come, but these two are completely unaware. The thing is there's an alien werewolf loose in this castle. Before you start, Sir Robert, don't worry. We don't mind. Well, we do mind, but we also understand. Now, does anyone have that giant diamond? It's quite fundamental to my brilliant plan, " I said. Everyone stared at me.

" Giant diamond? " Rose asked.

" Yes, that's what was in that box the Doctor asked about earlier. Does anyone have it?" I asked. No one seemed to. " Bloody fantastic. The one thing that might actually save us, and we've gone and forgot it!"

" Wait. Do you mean the kohinoor diamond?" the Doctor asked.

"Yeah, that's the one."

Queen Victoria scowled at me. "So I'm just supposed to believe you and give you my most valued possession?" she asked.

"Well, yes. That'd be nice. Listen your Highness, I know you took out that one monk - butler- what ever. You know something is off here," I said politely.

"I did no such thing!"

"Yes, like you don't a pistol stored in your dress somewhere. Anyway, we need to get that diamond, which means leaving this room. So unless any of you have Sam and Dean on speed dial, we should get prepared to face the Big Bad Wolf," I said.

"Sam and Dean?" the Doctor asked.

"Forget it darling."

"I'll go get the diamond. After all, this is all my doing," Sir Robert said.

"Um, no. You have a wife, and I'd prefer her not to become a widow. I'll go," I said.

"You still haven't explained why the diamond is important, " the Doctor said.

"You're a smart Timelord. Figure it out."

The Doctor looked around the room, then smacked his head. "Oh! Of course! The telescope, it's not a telescope! It's supposed to direct the moonlight at the werewolf! "

"There you go! Now, who wants to come with me? Doctor?"

"Allons-y! "

**There you go loves! Not my best, I know, but I'm trying.**


	30. Tooth and Claw p 5

**Hola mi amigos, tis I, Ava. So I was rereading this story and wow, has my writing style changed. For the better, I hope. I could barely get through this story without cringing.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who.**

The Doctor and I slipped quietly out of the room after convincing Rose that she should, in fact, stay with the Queen.

"Do you have any idea where the diamond is?" I asked the Doctor.

"I thought you knew!" he replied.

"I'm from the future, I'm not all knowing! So, no idea on where it might be?"

"Welllll, I suppose her chambers would be a good place to start," the Doctor said.

"Brilliant. Great. Now to find the Queen's chambers and avoid the alien werewolf! Such fun. You know, we should take a vacation after this."

As the two of us wove through Torchwood Estate, trying to find the Queen's chambers, the Doctor pointed something out.

"Raven... Does it seem quiet to you?" he asked.

"Yeah... Oh for the love of Rassilon, run!" I yelled. I turned to see the Wolf sneaking behind us, about to pounce. We ran.

Fortunately, the universe was kind and we ran right into the Queen's room.

"Raven, block the door," the Doctor said.

"Sure thing Doc. The diamond is in that wooden box. Get it quick!"

The Wolf was outside the room, I could hear him pacing. Just a matter of time before-

"Ah ha! Here we are! C'mon Raven, allons-y!"

"Slight problem, Doctor. The Wolf is outside the door, and it seems I've run fresh out of mistletoe," I said.

"Well then, this way!" the Doctor said, opening up another door to a terrace.

"Great! Now we're stuck on a balcony!" I grumbled.

"Oh but that's where you're wrong. We're not stuck, Raven, we're exactly where we need to be!" the Doctor said.

"What the everlasting hell does that mean?!" I yelled. Just then the Wolf broke into the Queen's room, a few mere feet away from us.

"Oh you are beautiful! Absolutely extraordinary!" the Doctor said, pulling out his sonic screwdriver. He pointed it at the gas lights and they exploded, darkening the room and throwing glass all over the wolf.

"C'mon!" the Doctor yelled, grabbing my hand and dragging me past the momentarily incapacitated wolf. We ran down the hall back to the library. We ran in the door and shut it quickly.

"Here! Rose, aim the telescope thing at the moon!" I said to my human friend. She did as she was told, and I put the diamond on its spot on the floor.

"Doctor, come here! We're going to have to crank this lever when he's in the right position," I said, "Now open the door and let it in!"

Sir Robert, who'd been using chairs to barricade the door, removed them quickly, allowing the Wolf inside.

The Wolf stood in the right spot and the Doctor and I started to turn the levers. The alien rose from the ground and glowed blue. It seized and shrieked in pain as it burned.

"Finish me if you like! The Empire of the Wolf shall rise again!" it yelled before disappearing, leaving nothing but a memory.

Later the Queen thanked us for our service, knighting the Doctor. She also banished him.

"Well that's brilliant. You got Rose kicked out of her own home," I said jokingly. The Queen looked displeased,

"Now is hardly the time for humour, Lady Raven. I am not amused," she said. My jaw dropped to the floor.

"You did not just say that," I mumbled.

"I most certainly did. Now begone. If I hear any of you have returned to my country I will have you executed."

Once we got back to the TARDIS I turned to the Doctor and Rose and said "You both owe me 10 quid!"

**Yes, it is very short. Yes,** **everyone is probably OOC.** **I'm** **trying**, **alright.**


	31. Ugh, Children

**Hi! I'm back! Again, i am not using the original script.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who**

"Miss, if the Egyptians were so smart, why did they worship cats?" one of the children I was currently teaching asked. That's right. I was teaching. I mean, it could've been worse. Rose was stuck being a lunch lady.

"Because, as smart as they were, the ancient Egyptians were still very primitive and uneducated," I responded, trying my hardest not to jump out the window.

When the Doctor talked about the school where kids had magically started getting great marks I smiled, thinking of Sarah Jane Smith. What I didn't think about was the fact that it meant I'd have to interact with children.

A few minutes later the bell rang, and i was as glad to get of there as the students. I ran into the teachers lounge and straight into the Doctor.

"Rav- Miss Smith. How are you doing today?" he asked, oddly chipper as usual.

"I need a coffee," I grumbled.

"Don't we all?" a familiar female voice said from behind me. I whipped around to see Sarah Jane staring at me, pen and paper in hand. I grinned. "My name is Sarah Jane Smith. I'm doing an article on the remarkable progress of this school. You two are teachers here?"

The Doctor looked shocked and ecstatic. "Sarah Jane..." he said. He blinked and grinned. "Sorry, yes. My name is John Smith, this is Jadis Smith."

"No relation," I cut in.

"This is only our 2nd day on the job," the Doctor continued.

"It's quite odd, isn't it? New headmaster comes in and gets rid of all the old teachers," Sarah Jane said.

"It is, really. I'm just glad we snatched this up while there was an opening. And the children really clever," I gushed, trying my hardest to sound like I didn't suspect a thing.

"We? You two were looking for jobs together. John and Jadis Smith... I had friends who went by those names once," Sarah Jane said. My eyes went wide. Why did she know me? This was my first time meeting the former companion.

"No no, I just meant... positions are hard to come by, and this school is wonderful. Any teacher would be grateful," I rambled, trying to fix my slip up. Sarah Jane nodded, obviously still suspicious. _'Doctor! A bit of help!'_ I thought.

"Yes, yes, exactly. And this school... brilliant! The children are incredible!" the Doctor said.

"Yes, well, thank you. Would you mind if I came back later, to ask more questions?" Sarah Jane asked.

"Yes, of course! Um, I have 6th period off, if you want to stop by then," I said, grinning.

0000

At lunch I sat with the Doctor and Rose, purposely avoiding the chips. Rose reached for one and I swatted her hand away.

"What was that for?" she asked.

"Just don't okay?" I asked. The Doctor and Rose both looked at me.

"What's wrong with the chips?" Rose asked.

"There's nothing _dangerous_, it's just... Don't. Please."

The Doctor nodded and went and threw away the chips.

"So you know what this is?" he asked. I swallowed.

"Vaguely. I, um, didn't watch this one as much. Too much girl drama," I mumbled under my breath.

"Girl drama?" Rose asked.

"You'll figure it out soon enough," I grumbled. I was not looking forward to this.

**So there you go... it's short, I know, but it's here. At least there's that.**


	32. Sarah Jane

**Guess who got a laptop! Me! Now I can update regularly!**

**Anyway, it's been just over a year since I started this fic, and the support I've received has been ****_incredible. _****From my grammatical errors to my plot holes to my ever-changing writing style and frankly horrid writing ability up until around chapter 27 (I'm so sorry for putting you guys through chapters 1-26. I'm currently rewriting a few. Just to help me sleep at night), you have been with me. Thanks for that and here's to another fantastic year of Identity Crisis!**

**Disclaimer: I do not, in fact, own Doctor Who.**

Sixth period came around before I knew it, and I had my feet on my desk and my head in my hands. _Children._

A moment later there was a knock on my door. ¨S'unlocked. Come in,¨ I said, not moving an inch.

¨Ms. Smith! If it's a bad time I can come back later-¨ Sarah Jane said, spying the state I was in.

¨No no, m'fine. Sorry. Just a bit, you know, overwhelmed. New job and all.¨

¨Are you sure? I can always come back.¨

¨I'm _fine _Sarah- Mrs. Smith. Trust me, I've been much worse,¨ I said, mumbling the last bit.

Sarah sat down on the desk closest to me and I sat in my chair like a human being. ¨So,¨ she began, ¨You and Mr. Smith aren't the only new teachers here at Deffry Vale.¨

¨Nope. Practically everyone is new. It's quite odd, really,¨ I said, trying to play my role as a fumbling school teacher.

"Do you have any idea why everyone is so new?"

"From what I understand, Headmaster Finch replaced everyone," I said.

"Everyone? Really?" Sarah Jane asked.

"Yup," I replied, popping the p, "everyone."

Sarah Jane wrote that down quickly before asking, "And how do you know Mr. John Smith?"

"Excuse me?"

"Mr. Smith. You two seem to get along quite nicely," she said with a smile.

"As nicely as any two teachers. I mean, I like him well enough, but that's all. He's taken, anyway," I said. Did she really think we were a-a thing? The Doctor and I?

"Oh. Well, I was just wondering. You both remind me so much of some old friends."

"I've got one of those faces, I suppose. Now if that's all, I have a load of marking to get done," I said. It was true, unfortunately, but more than that I needed to get out of this conversation before I said something I'd regret.

"Ah, yes, of course. Thank you for your time. Have a nice evening, Ra- Ms. Smith," Sarah Jane said before gathering her things and going.

She knew my name. She was about to say it. It was impossible. I'd never met her before, never known any other incarnation of the Doctor, but apparently I'd met Sarah Jane Smith before.

¨Welp,¨ I said, ¨Something to look forward to, I suppose.¨


	33. Is Anyone Going To Let Mickey In?

**Hello! I am back with another chapter! Yay for that!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Doctor Who**

"I think I figured out why Raven won't let me eat the chips," Rose said later once they were back in the TARDIS.

"Why's that?" the Doctor asked.

"Some of the other cooks brought in the oil used to cook them. They were wearing hazmat suits."

"Yeah, nasty that stuff is. Burns them when they touch it," I explained.

"And you didn't think to tell us this why?" the Doctor asked.

"Just now remembered. Sorry, I didn't watch this one much," I explained with a shrug. "Oh! Forgot to mention, Sarah Jane came by. She's picking up on things quite fast."

"That's my Sarah Jane."

"Sorry, who?" Rose asked.

"Past companion. No you're not the only one, sorry to inform you," I said. I was not looking forward to cat fights.

Rose looked put off.

"Hey now, don't worry. You're still special, just not the only one," I said softer now.

The Doctor cleared his throat from behind us.

"Yes, Professor Umbridge?" I asked.

"Oi! That's low," he replied.

"Sorry. What's up?"

"Weeeeeell, considering the extra precautions taken by the cooks, I'm guessing the oil and the chips have something to do with all this," the Doctor said, gesturing around.

"You'd be right, I don't remember what alien it is exactly, but they're using their own oil to make the children more clever," I said.

"That explains some things. One of my students, ah he was brilliant! Absolutely extraordinary! Must be the chips. No idea why they'd make incredibly clever children though..." the Doctor's sentence trailed off as he thought.

"Spoilers, darling. I'd tell, but then where's the adventure? No fun in knowing," I said.

The Doctor looked up at me and furrowed his eyebrows. "I don't like not knowing," he whined said.

I gently lay a hand on Rose's wrist. _'Between you and me, that face right there is why I don't tell him everything,' _I think to her. She giggles a little.

"Hm? What?" the Doctor asks.

"Oh nothing, sorry," I said quickly. The Doctor raised an eyebrow.

"It really is nothing," Rose said. I grinned. It seemed Rose had /finally/ started to take a liking to me. "And, um, Doctor... I talked to Mickey earlier today." I grinned. Ah, Mickey Smith. He would show up later, wouldn't he?

"Mickey? Oh! Yes! Mickey! So, um, what about him?" the Doctor asked. Just then there was a knock on the TARDIS door.

"Rose? Doctor? Raven? You in there?"

Rose looked at the floor and the Doctor nodded. "Oh."

"Yeah."

"Anybody going to let me in?" Mickey asked. I opened the door.

"Mickey! Good to see you! Well, now that the gang's all here, lets go investigate the creepy school! Fun times!" I said. Everyone just stared at me. "What? Am I not allowed to speak? Anyway, c'mon. We need to get going or we're gonna miss her!"

"Miss who?"

"The best investigative journalist I've ever met."

**Oh my chuck I'm so sorry I'm still bad at update, and I'm sorry this is so short and seemingly filler-y, but it needed to be wrote or else there would be more plot holes and we don't want that, do we?**


End file.
